Purple Haze
by tinyraver
Summary: Love happens in the most unexpected ways. There is no right or wrong way to fall. Love comes with a price. Were they both ready to make that gamble? Or would they stamp out the flames before it became too risky?
1. Neophyte

_**AN: Happy New Year everyone! Alright, so this is a Challenge Story given to me by my very best friend. I'm actually not entirely sure where this story is going to go or what will happen but I appreciate all of you for coming on this adventure. This pairing, I've wanted to write about for like all of my life but I never really knew what to do with them. So this story will be a learning process on how I want things to go. Once again, I will be doing a crack pairing but oh well. Anyways, please enjoy. Happy reading~**_

_**Rating: Rated M for Sexual Themes, Language and Violence**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

**001 Neophyte**

* * *

_Stage One: Capture the interest of the Target._

A small grin caused the corners of her lips to lift. Slender fingers traced the rim of the glass she had been nursing for a good portion of the night. Eyes sparkled like sapphires reflecting the light of the sun, flirtatiously sending physical signals of increasing interest. When their eyes met, she removed her gaze shyly, before peeking back over at her target. Her cheeks roused up a gentle rose flush to paint her cheeks. She inhaled faintly, her lower lip pulling into her mouth and her teeth gently biting into the soft flesh.

The target chuckled slightly from across the room before making her way over to her. They leaned against the top of the bar, sending a mischievous glance her way. They order more drinks for the both of them, slowly beginning to mingle with casual conversation. A sultry grin came to the target's lips, She obliged with the adding her own thoughts and opinions of their mundane conversation.

_Stage One: Complete_

She spent the next hours, indulging in the other's interest. She played her role well, leaning forward with interest and acting a bit reserved when they asked more about her interested. She played docile and innocent to a point where she was sure that her partner would think that she was actually inexperienced with these sorts of topics. However, that was all part of the plan; she could easily deceive whoever she wanted to with a blink of an eye. She was skilled in this area, even if this was one of the few missions where she had to lead someone on like this. She was proud at her skills and she was sure that this mission would be a success. She knew when they had first made eye contact.

So she continued on, entertaining the thoughts and ideas that ran wildly in the other's head. She would shyly allow the other woman to touch her hair, brushing back the bangs that fell in front of her eyes. She would jump slightly when fingers brushed across her lower back, teasingly testing out the waters. Anyone could see that she was still an innocent girl, curious about interactions with the same gender. Anyone could tell that the two of them would be headed down a path that leads to a heated night. However, she knew otherwise.

_Stage Two: Get Target away from the public eye_

"I've never done anything like this before," she said with a giggle, feigning feeling something from the amount of liquor that she had drank. Her hands moved to brush back the dark locks that blocked her vision briefly.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," her target purred out, pulling her along the road towards the inn that she had been hiding out in for the last week.

Her target was well within her thirties with auburn hair falling down to her collarbones and amber eyes gleaming with a deadly poise. She was certainly one of the more attractive ones. She felt lucky in a way, at least she wouldn't have to worry about the pungent smell of body odor. Sapphire hues studied the older woman as she allowed herself to be pulled along. It would be difficult to subdue her if she wasn't careful/ Even though the target was playful and held an air of aloofness, she was still on high alert. One wrong move and the mission would result in failure. However, she was the most capable at these types of missions. She wouldn't have been assigned it if no one believed she could do it.

Confidence made her stronger.

Stumbling into the putrid smelling hotel room, her eyes danced around the place. She needed to know every detail of the room before she was able to set her plans into motion. There was an escape route via the window should she need a quick escape, but that was to be used as a last resort. She would have to leave from the way she came once she was able to do so. There were various objects that she could use just in case she was unable to get a hold of her weapons.

_Stage Two: Complete_

She knew that there was really no reason to worry. All she had to do was keep her target's interest focused on her and it would be easy. Not like she needed to do much to hope that would happen, either.

Lips greedily covered her own lips and she complied immediately. There was a moment of brief dominance before she remembered that she had a cover to protect. A pleased grunt left the older woman as she submitted to her dominance and allowed her to guide her inexperience. Hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She allowed for the other to do as she pleased, touch where she pleased. After all, she needed to strike when her target wasn't expecting it. It took time to get to the point. Everything simply blurred by in desperate and lustful groans and touches. That was how she found herself, partially nude, lain across a filthy bed.

"My, my, what would Daddy think, seeing his little Princess like this," her target murmured, hands pushing apart her legs and teeth nibbling on her inner thigh.

She shuddered involuntarily, amber hues danced in amusement. The older woman moved closer in between her legs and left behind simple, chaste kisses. She knew now was her time.

_Stage Three: Incapacitate Target_

Immediately, she positioned her legs around the target's neck. Hands fumbled to pull them away but she twisted, turned and rolled her body around the bed. They tumbled around for a while as she tried to knock out the other woman. Reaching into her hair, she pulled out a thin needle that had been tucked in her hairline behind her ear. She stabbed the coated point into the side of the target's face. There were muffled grunts and words that she couldn't make out but she was sure that it had something to do with wanting to kill her.

She tightened her hold on the woman's neck, knowing that the sedative would take a few moments to settle in. She suffered from several punches to her side but she remained in her position. She clenched her jaw as she was sure that her ribs would crack from the force until the blows became sluggish. She steadily began to catch her breath as her target continued to lose her access to oxygen. Once the commotion came to halt, she stayed like that for a little longer, just to be sure.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she dropped her Henge. Dark hair faded into a golden flax color. Her eyes lightened to a shimmering aquamarine hue. Pale skin became darker with a slightly tan complexion. Disentangling her limbs from around her target's body, Yamanaka Ino laid back on the bed, breathing heavily.

_Stage Three: Complete_

She rolled her head to the side as she tried to ignore the pain in her side. She would have time to heal it later, but for now she had a job to do. Rolling off of the bed, she shimmied on the clothes that she had been wearing prior to entering the room and began to set up how it was to look when her target woke up from her forced slumber. After that was all complete, she looked back at the auburn haired woman.

_Stage Four: Gather any and all information._

Grunting slightly, she pulled the dead weight body that had collapsed to the ground to an upright position. Her target's head lolled to the side and she clucked her tongue in annoyance. She positioned the slumbering woman to her liking before settling down before her. She flew through a few hand seals before she placed her hand across her target's forehead.

Immediately, she groaned as her head was filled with an onslaught of images and sounds, they all seemingly melted together. She bit the inside of her cheek as she began to sort through the memories and conversations, looking for the information that she needed. This tactic took sometime as she wasn't fully within the target's body. She had to sort and pick which memories were key immediately, discarding the rest as they flew by.

Perspiration began to form on her forehead as she continued with the process of filtering through her target's memories. Over the years, she had gotten a lot better at doing this technique, she thanked the guidance of her late father. She also had to hand it to Morino Ibiki for taking over when her father had passed away. Biting her lower lip as a dull pain began to grow, just beneath the socket of her left eye. She had latched onto the information she needed and slowly began to extract it, reserving it in a small place in her mind.

After a few more moments, she retracted her hand and let out a few breathless pants. She wiped the sweat on her brow and opened her eyes. She blinked furiously as the room around her seemed blurred and inconsistent. Shaking her head, she stood up, wobbling slightly.

_Stage Four: Complete_

The blonde then picked up the auburn woman's body, tossing it onto the bed carelessly. She moved the blankets around, trying to make it look like they had had a wild night. With nimble fingers, she pulled off the remaining clothing and situated loose limbs in an appropriate manner. She stepped back looking at her handiwork, a smirk touching her lips. Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out a vial with a clear liquid within it. She tossed and sprinkled it around the normal, a natural odor of musk filling the air. She scrunched her nose slightly at the scent, it wasn't as close as she would like it to smell but it would have to do for now.

_Stage Five: Escape_

Taking a seat beside the unconscious woman, she flew through another set of hand seals. She went into a slumped position as she dove into the woman's mind, immediately starting the task of jumbling her memories of tonight's events. She was capable of placing a few images in the woman's head, that way she wouldn't react too suspiciously when she woke up. This process was easier than the first and required less time. Coming back to her own body, she inhaled deeply through her nose, feeling her equilibrium slightly off balance.

It was always a risk using her techniques. The more often she used them, the harder it was for her to regain her composure. It only happened when she used them consecutively throughout a mission, usually she only had to rely on one technique per mission. Shaking her head, she stood up, glancing around the room, making sure she wasn't leaving anything behind. She was about to replace the Henge that had been dropped prior but she halted her motions when she heard footsteps approach the room. She held her breath as a loud knock landed heavily upon the old door. She glanced over at the conscious woman, who stirred slightly at the sound.

Clucking her tongue in annoyance, she quickly made her way to the window. She struggled with unlatching the rusty lock, not wanting to break it. The knock on the door soon became loud bangs and she cursed under her breath. The window popped open and she hopped out immediately. She closed it and quietly crawled around the back of the building. She entered through the front of the inn, smiling gently at the inn keeper. She flew through hand seals, resting the palm of her hand on top of his head, filling his head with memories of her undercover appearance leaving at least half an hour before whoever came to her target's room came. She left the man in a haze, buying her time to escape into the dark night.

_Stage Five: Complete_

* * *

He stared at the application presented towards him. He picked it up and quickly scanned over the document, his brows rising slightly. His features neutral as usual, despite the growing uneasiness that was causing his stomach knot. He glanced up at the woman, who had called him here today. He had been slightly surprised that she hadn't been annoyed by his usual tardiness but now, he could understand why. There was a slight smile on her mauve lips, hazel eyes almost daring him to question her. Normally, he would not hesitate in front of her but this…This was unexpected.

Especially from him, of all Shinobi she could have asked.

"You want me to train her," he questioned in a drawn out tone.

"Under the guidance of both you and Mitarashi, I have a feeling that she will be well suited for this," she said with conviction. She leaned back in her seat, lacing her fingers and resting them on top of her stomach. "Is there a problem?"

He shifted slightly as he thought about a response to her. There really wasn't that much of a problem was there? It wasn't that personal but it was personal at the same time. He had never really formally spoken much with her, just the occasional greeting between mutual parties. However, this was his former student's best friend. This was one of his late friend's pride and joy. What Tsunade was asking of him was risky.

"Is there not anyone else? I haven't had to train anyone like this in quite some time, Lady Tsunade." He stated while rubbing the back of his neck. "Surely, Anko alone will suffice. I have already given up that career path."

A slender brow rose upon the Hokage's features and she grinned slightly. "Are you questioning my decisions, Hatake? I have reviewed plenty of suitable candidates and you and Mitarashi were chosen. Besides, I'm not asking you to join once more. Simply guide your new student in the proper manner, after all, you are the most experienced one that we have left." There wasn't another response from the man before her and she took it as his acceptance. "You are dismissed, your new student is waiting for you," she said with a slight smile, ending their conversation.

The silver haired male bowed his head, turning to leave the Hokage's Office. He had expected to meet his new student, waiting eagerly for him but she wasn't there. He let a gentle sigh of relief, he was glad that she wasn't around, it gave him time to think. He rubbed his masked face gently, trying to take in the new information. Of course, he was honored that the Hokage would ask him something like this but he could still recall those darks days. He often found himself having nightmares of the past from time to time, even though he had left over ten years ago. However, he knew that the Hokage meant well and he was pleased to know that he was still considered one of the best.

Walking down the countless stairs that lead to the Hokage Tower, he pulled out a red book that he kept on hand. He mindlessly skimmed through the pages, wondering how many times he had read this scene. Using his thumb, he flipped the page, his dark eyes continuing to scan the pages, though he really wasn't absorbing the content. He was thinking of ways that he may be able to get out of this request, surely Anko would be better suited. Then again, there was nothing really happening in his life at this point. He no longer had a team to look after. He hardly had the need to go out on missions anymore, this would be a moderate way to pass the time, he supposed.

"Now next time, you need to be sure to watch where you're running."

He glanced up at the voice, seeing his new student hunched down beside a small child, healing a skinned knee. He watched with mild curiosity, wondering what kind of student would see be. Would she be like Naruto, loud and boisterous. Did she take after her friend, Sakura, determined and temperamental. Was she calm and collected, like Sasuke? Or was she awkward and mysterious like her would be lover, Sai?

He had had the chance to be a part of her Team, long ago when the Akatsuki was still at large. Overall, he had not been too impressed with her skills as a Kunoichi, but he knew that she took care of her teammates. She loved and trusted all of them, even when he and Naruto had joined their forces. He was interested to see how much she had grown since then. He had briefly seen her workings on during the Fourth Shinobi World War. He had been impressed that she could connect with all the minds of on the battlefield but no one expected less from Inoichi's pride and joy.

Perhaps, this would be more interesting than he had first assumed.

"Alright, go have fun," she said to the small boy, rubbing his head affectionately. She stood up slowly. watching him, a gentle smile on her lips. She chuckled under her breath, before she looked over her shoulder.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, glancing at him, trailing down his body from head to toe. He felt slightly uncomfortable from the look, realizing that she was sizing him up. The fact that she had no qualms with doing it so openly caused his interest to pique slightly. A slow smirk came to her lips as she turned to fully face him. Her outfit was the same as it always had been, prior to the War. She placed a hand on her hip, cocking out to the side before she tilted her head slightly, her chin raising a bit. It was as if she was testing him, wondering if she would be able to walk over him. He had seen in the past that she was able to get away with such things with Asuma. There was a slight challenge in her eyes, sparkling with mischief.

He allowed this moment to take in her features as well. She was calm and poised before him, despite the air of arrogance that floated around her. She had a sleek build, muscles tensing ever so slightly when he shifted his weight. It seemed that she had grown a lot since the last time they had encountered one another. It was nice to see that she was on high alert around him, perhaps her show of confidence was one of the ways she threw off her opponents. Although her eyes watched him in a devious manner, he could see what she was thinking behind those eyes. That was something that he would have to fix about her. He could read her easily, as if she were practically speaking to him.

"I suppose I should introduce myself formally," she said in a gentle voice, after they stood there sizing one another up. "My name is Yamanaka Ino and I look forward to being your student. Please treat me kindly," she said, performing a small bow.

His uncovered eye crinkled in return, a slight grin coming to his features. He inclined his head slightly, tucking his favored book back in his pouch. "Please treat me kindly as well." He moved to walk towards her and she relaxed briefly, the tension in her shoulders releasing. "Why don't we go to get to know one another, after all, we'll be spending quite some time together."

She nodded her head as she joined his walk away from the Hokage Tower. He could see the excitement that buzzed around her, cackling like electricity, she sure had a lot of energy to burn. That was a pleasant point, he knew that he had a lot to teach her. It was refreshing to have a student already so invested in training, perhaps he had missed this nostalgic feeling. He glanced down at her, noting the small smile that graced her lips. He could tell what she was thinking just by that smile and he felt himself chuckle to himself.

He had certainly found a new book to read.

**AN: Ehh. Ehhhhhhh. This chapter was just the start, so I apologize for it being boring, like ultra mega boring. The next chapter will be better I promise! I didn't want to put too much and I'm still recovering from finishing my last story. I need to get back into the flow of things. So now, we have a semi plot happening. This story is just being made as I go and the ideas come to me. Please be patient with me xD I really have no idea where this is going. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first installment of **_**Purple Haze**_**. Feedback is appreciated. -Tinyraver**


	2. Discipline

_**AN: I forgot to mention that the appearance of Ino relies completely on the coloration that Kishimoto does in the manga, not the anime. She has a slightly darker blonde hair and a greenish blue eyes in this story. Just so everyone knows….I just like that one more than platinum blonde and baby blue eyes, not like there's anything wrong with either looks. Just...changing it up I guess. Ino is my goddess divine, I will love her no matter what she looks like XDD. Anyways, as promised, this chapter will be more interesting. I'm still trying to figure out Kakashi and how he should be. I'll try my best XD If you have any suggestions, I am all ears. Anyways, Happy reading!**_

_**Rating: Rated M for Sexual Themes, Language and Violence**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

**002 Discipline**

* * *

Upon returning for her latest mission, Ino had been rather proud of herself. She had to say that it had been one of the more successful missions that she had done by herself. Usually, she would be in need of back-up to aide but this time she had completed it on her own, despite the hovering shadow in the background. After all, she knew that she couldn't always rely on someone to save her ass when she was in trouble. Besides, this mission had been simple and she had been confident enough in her abilities. That was why she had been asked in the first place.

Over the years, she had dabbled in many different types of missions, trying to find out exactly which career path she wanted. Of course, she always had Morino to fall back on if she didn't find something else that suited her tastes. She would carry on the Yamanaka legacy throughout the Torture &amp; Intelligence Department but for now, she wanted to explore her options. She was still young and had plenty of time, it wasn't like there was anyone waiting for her back home anyways. She had split up her time with tending the Yamanaka Flower Shop, unable to let go of the store that had been her father's favorite pastime. She continued to be a busy body within the village, getting to know the Central Hub of the village like the back of her hand. She always knew what was the latest fashion trend and who was currently a wanted person, lately she had been hearing that Konohamaru was growing quite popular in the younger crowd.

No matter what, over the course of a few years, the Yamanaka Heiress always had something to do.

Currently fo the last year, she had been dutifully following every order that Lady Tsunade had given her. No matter the task or how mundane it was, she answered every beck and call. Day in and day out, she would slave over paperwork or she would do mediocre missions, in order to prove her dedication. Hell, she even had picked up a few extra rounds at the Hospital with Shizune and Sakura by her side. It was all because Lady Tsunade asked. It was all for her goal. Her goal was tangible, she could barely touch it with the tips of her fingertips.

Anbu.

That was her goal for this upcoming year, she had made a vow that if she couldn't join them then she would end the search of finding herself. She would throw away all of the wild abandon that she had and settle down and become serious about her life. She knew that Tsunade understood her need to find her place and the buxom woman had been skeptical at first. She had been unsure that the younger blonde took this seriously, therefore she tested her. Every day she had a task to complete, every mission put her goals and dreams on the line. She was slowly being molded into something that was a suitable candidate for Anbu. She could never disregard an order or else she would never make it.

Lately, the past few months had gone by in a blur. She had all but abandoned her station at the hospital, focusing more on honing her abilities and hardening her mind and body. She had given up the idea of becoming a Medic Nin. She didn't need to be in the shadow of Sakura any more. She had other ways to prove herself. She didn't need to be under the guidance of one of the Legendary Sannin, to know that she had potential. What she needed was guidance. She needed someone to help light the path that she needed to take. She had, of course, gone through plenty of teachers to help her.

First and foremost, there had been Sarutobi Asuma. Her admiration for him had been little upon their first encounter when she was nothing but a Genin. His filthy habit of smoking had gotten on her nerves because she couldn't stand to smell so foul. He had also had been rather lazy, which why he was suited to teach Shikamaru. They were practically the same person, now that she thought about it. Still, he had his quirks about him that made him irreplaceable. He had helped Team 8 overcome all their doubts that they had as a team and as individuals. He had guided them to the best of his abilities, he had taught them lessons that no one else could. He had supported their decisions. He had a confidence in them, even when they failed. He was everything that she could have ever wanted in a first teacher. When he passed on, she had sworn that she would make him proud, no matter what.

After the death of her beloved teacher, she went into the open arms of her father, Inoichi. She had spent a large quantity of her team studying all there was about the Yamanaka Clan. She could still see the prideful look on her father's face to this day. When she had surpassed his techniques, he had wept tears of joy and she thought of him being rather melodramatic. But that was what she loved about him. He supported her with as much vigor as Asuma had. He had unconditionally loved her, even when she went through the vain stages in her life. He had always guided her to become a strong and independent woman. When he passed on, she felt a warmth in her chest, knowing that he was proud of her. Still, it could do nothing to replace the agony in her chest once everything calmed down.

Prior to falling to her family's calling, she had joined forces with Sakura and decided that she should test her hand in medicine. With the help of her best friend, along with Tsunade and Shizune, she learned how to better control her chakra. She learned a gentler side of being a Shinobi. It wasn't all about bloodshed and heartache. Still, under the tutelage of those three, she still felt as if she were missing something. She had branched out in the medical field, dabbling to poisons and antidotes. She thanked her father for being so intune with flora and fauna, that she had the upperhand in this area. She applied her knowledge in the Hospital, helping cure different ailments with herbal remedies. The older generation, despite having valuable Shinobi in the medical field, still preferred to have home remedies to lean on from time to time. It was just after losing Asuma that she realized that she was incapable of healing. The blonde could heal injuries and take out poisons, but the emerald glow of the Mystic Palm didn't speak to her. She felt desperate every time she used that technique, as if she wasn't quite enough. She didn't have that serene look on her face like Sakura. Her eyes didn't spark with determination like Shizune. Her lips didn't curl with confidence like Tsunade. As much as she loved helping people, Ino realized that she was not capable of understanding the true meaning of healing.

She slowly began to train less and less as a Medic Nin.

When the Fourth Shinobi World War ended, she found it difficult to keep up with everyone. She had lost some of the most valuable and precious people in her life. She fell into a pit of despair trying to figure out what was her calling. Then along came Morino Ibiki. His teachings were unlike anything that she had ever encountered before. He pushed her to her limits. He wanted to see her break down because she had a face not suited for a Shinobi. She had spent countless of hours being humiliated and degraded by him. However, she never thought ill of him. No, because she needed that kind of teaching. She could no longer pretend that she could get away with everything because of the face she had. She could no longer believe that someone would always be there to catch her when she fell. He made her become stronger. He made her become confident. He made her become deadly.

No longer did she think that her appearance could be used as a weapon, she knew. She never thought about failure, she knew what it was. She never thought of something possibly being successful, she knew at first glance. She had become lethal and brutal under his guidance. However, it wasn't enough. Nothing was enough to satisfy her hunger for more. She wanted more than what she was offered or shown. She wanted to survive a grievous wound by the skin of her teeth. She wanted to claw, kick and scream her way to the top. She didn't want to be spoon fed guidance, she wanted to earn it. She wanted to earn the respect that she knew she deserved. Ibiki often chided her for being too young and ambitious. It would surely be the death of her. She would simply laugh it off with a shake of her head, telling him he wouldn't understand because he was an old man now.

As long as she had the will. she would continue to press on.

So that was how she ended up here. Standing in front of the Hokage after completing her latest mission, with a shocked look upon her face. She felt her knees tremble with excitement and a smile came to her face. "Do you really mean it," she asked, unable to stop the waver in her voice.

"I have reviewed your files and I believe that it's time," Tsunade said with a gentle grin. "Congratulations, Yamanaka Ino."

A whoop of triumph left the younger blonde as she punched the air. It was like a dream. Surely, this wasn't happening. After all these months, she would finally be able to train for Anbu. The thrill of excitement slowly died down and she regained her composure. She bowed deeply to the Hokage, expressing her gratitude in a form of rushed words. The older woman chuckled a bit, leaning back in her chair. "You will be training under the guidance of both Mitarashi Anko and Hatake Kakashi."

"When shall I meet with them," Ino asked nearly breathless.

Tsunade shook her head, surprised with how much energy the younger generation had. She was reminded of Naruto for a brief moment. "I will be debriefing them as soon as possible. Mitarashi is currently away on a prolonged mission, therefore you will be under Hatake's care."

"I understand, Lady Tsunade."

"You are dismissed, Yamanaka."

The younger blonde bowed before quickly leaving the room. She knew that she would be unable to tell anyone what she was planning on doing, so she would have to keep the information to herself. Still, she could help the slight skip that left her as she made her way to inform Ibiki that she was no longer in his care. She was sure the old man would be heartbroken, but she needed to know if this was her calling.

* * *

It was true that his methodologies were a bit unconventional but it was all worth it in his opinion. Especially when the younger generation made reactions that were borderline melodramaticism. He suppressed the chuckle that threatened to leave him as he stared at the back of his new student. Perhaps, he wanted to see how far she could be pushed until she snapped at him. Yet, she said nothing as she looked over at him, an annoyance look filling her eyes but that was the only reaction that he brought of her.

With a heavy sigh, the blonde slowly began to roll her shoulders, stretching out her body. "You know," she grunted as she pulled her arms behind her back. "This really wasn't what I was expecting when you suggested we get to know one another," she stated as she bent over to reach her toes.

"I can tell," he replied calmly as he dug out his red book from his weapons pouch.

She made a cluck of mild irritation as she noticed that he wouldn't be fully paying attention. Or would he? He was a mystery to her. She had tried to pry some information about him out of Sakura but that had gotten her nowhere. Actually, it had caused a bit of trouble for her because the said pink haired woman wanted to know why she was so suddenly interested in her former teacher. "So what should I call you?"

His dark eye looked up at her, a brow raising in an unspoken question. "You know, should I call you anything formerly? It would be odd if I simply referred to you in a familiar manner."

He let out a sigh, shrugging his shoulders not really seeing the point. He would only be supervising her for a short period of time. There was really no need to be overly professional about everything. "Just call me whatever you feel like," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand, his eyes going back to the familiar text in his hands.

She let out a gentle huff but said nothing else to him. She fell silent as she looked at the training ground before her. Unlike the open fields she was used to, this area had different wooden dummies placed all around the place. She had used them from time to time but she had never really seen this many in one place. She counted at least fifteen of them and she was assuming that she was supposed to train with all of them, some point along the way. She deducted that since there were fifteen, they required a different way of attacking.

Pulling at her ponytail, she studied each one carefully, trying to figure out the best way to go about this. He had never really stated the purpose of this training, she merely assumed what she was supposed to do by looking around. Well, she might as well start, seeing how her new teacher was just going to sit around and read his outdated porn.

Slowly, she walked up to the first wooden, her eyes studying the pegs placed. There were two at face level while there was one at her side and another at her foot. She stared at the padding that was to suggest the face and abdomen of her attacker. She was about to question Kakashi when the peg suddenly shifted and swung out at her. She immediately raised her arm up to block the blow aimed for her face. She gritted at the dull pain the strike had caused. So this was his idea of training her.

By adding a small amount of chakra to the wooden dummies, it came to life through that brief source of energy. She blowed the blow that was coming to her side, a slight grin coming to her face. She had all this pent up energy and it would be easy to tackle these obstacles one by one. She wholeheartedly began to pour her energy into the training.

During this time, as she moved from dummy to dummy, Kakashi analyzed her stamina and reaction time. Seeing how she went on frequent Reconnaissance missions, her reaction item was higher than most at her level. Still, her stamina wasn't high, he noted once she reached the fifth dummy. Her breaths came out unevenly and the sweat trickled down the side of her face. He watched as she stepped back, ridding herself of the skirt she had been wearing. She moved to strike the dummy, blocking the peg that came flying at her face, she continued to move fluidly around her target, only stumbling a few times.

He needn't be too concerned with her speed and flexibility as he continued to measure how much training she needed. When she found a dummy to be too easy, she ducked and dodged the pegs easily, barely batting an eye at the onslaught of attacks. The resounded thumps of her hitting wood filled the air, mingling along with her harsh breathing. When she made it to the tenth dummy, she was breathing heavily, a thick sheen of sweat covering her body glistening in the sun. He stood up from his sitting position and moved towards her, tossing a canteen in her direction.

She caught it easily, taking a small swig and relishing in the feeling of the cool liquid flushing through her system. She wiped away the drops of water and sweat that rolled down her chin, looking at him with expectant eyes.

"Your stamina isn't what it needs to be, in order to compete in the ranks of Anbu," he started off slowly, unsure how well she handle criticism. She nodded slowly, as if waiting him to finish before she spoke. "Your Taijutsu isn't as neat as it could be either, your form is sloppy."

"Of course," she stated casually. "On Team 8, I wasn't needed to be on the frontlines." She tugged on her ponytail slightly, tilting her head to the side in thought. "When I go on Reconnaissance missions, I don't need to focus of fighting either, I simply need to get in and out." She popped open the canteen once more, taking another small swig. "Tell me, what do I need to do, Captain Hatake."

His brows rose at the chosen name she decided to address him by, he chuckled a bit. "I think for now, it would be best to start from the bottom and work our way up. What do you think?"

Without hesitation, a slow grin came to her lips and he tensed slightly. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, as if actually enjoying the sound of being challenged. She reminded him of someone but he couldn't figure out who it was. The hunger in her eyes was undeniable. Was it Naruto he saw, determined to show those who didn't believe in him wrong. Was it the strength that Sakura had that commanded respect and attention. Or was it Sasuke, who had been so desperate for more power? He was unsure at this point but that look was all too familiar to him. Her grin was not sweet and caring, like it had been when he had seen her with that child. It was feral and fierce, like a predator locking onto its prey.

"Sounds like fun, Captain."

* * *

"I think that we're done for today, Yamanaka," he called out, glancing up from his book.

The sun was already beginning to set at this point and this was the fourth time that she had failed to block an attack. She laid in a crumple heap on the ground, breathing heavily while nursing the bloodied nose she recently received. She groaned a bit as she slowly began to pick herself off of the ground. Her shoulders and arms flexed as she pushed herself onto her knees, they trembled from exertion. Her back and stomach tensed and spasmed in pain, as there were a few bruises littering her exposed skin. Her thighs flexed and quivered as it try to help her upper body support the rest that felt like it was on fire.

Long ago had she discarded her signature purple top, only clad in her black and mesh Shinobi top and shorts. Her body was littered with minor cuts and bruises that were slowly turning yellow. She was covered in a healthy amount of sweat and dirt, a little blood spilling into the mix. She breathed heavily, trying her best to make her body move in the way she commanded internally. When he had spoken to her, her head snapped up and she looked at him with wide eyes.

_I'm not finished yet._

Were the unspoken words that he read across her features. He had to hand it to her, he didn't expect her to last this longer. The heat of the sun had been waning her energy all day, yet she continued to get back up each time she was knocked down. Her hands dug into the ground, curling into fists as she slowly stood to stand up. Her form was slightly hunched as she spread her legs into the proper stance he had shown her hours prior. The determination to keep going burned in her eyes and she flipped the bangs clinging to her face out of the way.

_One more time._

"One more time," she breathed out harshly. "One more time," she repeated, thinking that he hadn't heard her request.

With a gentle sigh, he slowly stood up, dispelling the clones that he had been using to train her. He watched as her body went rigid, thinking that he was going to face her. Her tongue slid out from her mouth, licking her dry lips. He tucked the book he had been reading into his pouch, slowly moving towards her. She clenched her jaw, studying him carefully as he continued to advance on her. He could tell that she wouldn't back down from him. How he admired that look at she gave him but it would do her no good. Inhaling slowly, he moved forward, feeling his knee connect with her abdomen. A breathless gasp left her as her whole body tense upon impact before crumbling forward. His arm reached out, catching her fall.

It had all happened so fast, she wasn't really sure if he had even moved in the first place. One moment, he was walking towards her and the next, she was being caught from falling. Gripping his arms tightly, she slowly lifted up her head, a scowl on her face. She was met with a serious look and she opened her mouth to question him, but he beat her to it.

"You also need to learn when you're at your limit. Once you go out on the field, it's life or death." He stated gently. "Think of our time to together as life or death situations, always." He needed the remark with a slight smile and she gasped out in pain. Ah, maybe he had been a bit too rough with her on the first day then again, she needed to build her stamina fast. She needed to discipline her body and mind as fast as possible if she even wanted to make into through the trials of Anbu.

He helped to situate her, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and helping her walk back to the village. She struggled a bit, protesting weakly that she could walk just fine on her own. When those words left her mouth, she regretted it. Her whole world tilted and swayed as she no longer had the support he had offered. Falling to the ground, she groaned in agony, feeling too exhausted to even soften her landing. Blinking, she stared up at him, her vision slightly blurred. Above her, Kakashi crouched down beside her, a gleam of mischief in his eye.

"Seeing how you feel the need to decline my help, I'll see you back here at 0600 sharp," he said in a playful tone. He moved to stand up but stopped. "Oh and if you're still here in the same position in the morning, I'll be inclined to no longer supervise you."

Her eyes widened before they narrowed on his face. The emotions danced across her features and burned in her eyes. He could really read her like a book. _Bastard_. With a slight chuckle, he stood up, leaving behind his new student, wondering if she would be able to make it back here on time.

He wanted to see how strong her drive was.

**AN: Okay, so I know that I made Kakashi seem like an ass but hear me out first! I feel like being in Anbu is some tough shit, so he was just trying to be nice after literally kicking her ass in training, but then we have Ino who doesn't need anyone to help her cause she wants to been seen as strong. And I feel like Kakashi can either be like 'I'll still help you either way' or 'I won't take your shit' kind of teacher. Right now, I'm leaning for the latter of the two options. Cause it gIvES Me FeELingS oKAy DoN'T ToUCH Me. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the second installment of **_**Purple Haze**_**. I'm not sure how fast this story will progress and what not but I just want you all to know, this will probably focus heavily on their development together. Not that much action and stuff. Anyways, thank you for reading and feedback is appreciated! - Tinyraver**


	3. Groundwork

_**AN: Thank you guys for all the love and the reviews. They mean the world to me! I'm so glad that you all are eager to read what happens next. I can assure you that this story will not be sad like WBC. Like I am put a few sad scenes, but it will not have a sad ending like WBC. I can't get myself to write another sad story, just yet. Also, in my headcanon, Kakashi has his Summons up to keep him company. Kakashi and his dogs give me happiness and life XD Also, the updating system is going to work like this, I will upload when I am at least halfway or more ahead in the upcoming chapter. Anyways, I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading~**_

_**Rating: Rated M for Sexual Themes, Language and Violence**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

**003 Groundwork**

* * *

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to handle her. She was unlike any other student that he had had before. The only reason why he could say this was because they weren't a team. They weren't supposed to go out and create a bond with one another through life threatening situations. He was simply here to aid her to become a proper tool that would be of use to the Hokage and the village. That was what he told himself but deep down he knew that he had a larger responsibility. He had to see to it that he gave her the skills to survive, whether it be by the skin of her teeth or not. He had a responsibility to old comrades to fulfill.

After leaving the training ground, a nagging feeling of guilt chewed at the back of his mind. Maybe he should go back and check on her. No, he couldn't treat her like the others he had trained. He had to mold and create a completely different type of student. He had to show little to no mercy because there would be none out of the field. He let out a heavy sigh, rubbing the back of his neck as he entered the warm light of the village. He glanced around at the peaceful and vibrant life that had filled the village. During their times of peace, he had to say that things were pleasant. Still, peace was not something that he was accustomed to. He still waited for the day that he would wake up from this dream, this dream of peace.

Call him cynical but he knew better than to go through the motions of life with faux optimism. He had to say that his mentality had brightened since the end of the World War. The demons that had been haunting him all his life had faded away. The guilt had lessened and the burden on his heart dissolved. He had finally been able to have the chance at getting closure. The closure that he had so needed since he was still just a boy. When he had met Obito again, he knew that it was his only time to explain. It was his only time to make things right. He hadn't been sure if his old friend would have listened to him and at first he hadn't. However, thanks to the help from his beloved student, Naruto, he was able to make things right in the end.

He was so ever thankful for that boisterous blonde who had changed the Shinobi world. He was so ever thankful that he had had a hand in helping him grow.

He went through the mundane motions of eating a meal by himself and even went to go stop by Might Gai's place, keeping up on his war wounded friend. Despite his distance towards the green clad man, Gai had been his only close friend after the death of Rin and Obito. He wanted to make up for all the time lost between the two of them. He wanted to make up for his callous ways in the past. He spent a good portion of the night speaking with his old friend, before he returned home. His mind often drifting off to the girl he had left behind. He scratched his head and sighed heavily as he entered his apartment.

The sounds of whimpers and whines reached his ears, a gentle grin coming to his face. Reaching out, he touched the canines that greeted upon his return home. He offered each one a scratch above the tail of behind the ear. He knelt down for the smaller ones, rubbing their stomachs affectionately. He chuckled lowly as he moved through the house, his canine companions bounding and leaping all around him.

"Alright, alright, it's dinner time," he said while maneuvering his way to the kitchen. There he poured the dry kibble into the bowls that belonged to each dog. He leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest, watching his canines eat for a few moments. A slight frown touched his lips as he lost himself in his own thoughts. Running a hand over his face, he pushed off the counter and headed to his room.

"Pakkun," he called out.

The padding of paws came up behind him and the face of a pug looked up at him in a disgruntled manner. "What do you need," the pug asked in a gruff manner.

"Can you go to the Training Grounds and check on the Yamanaka girl?" He asked, kicking off his shoes and plopping down onto his bed.

"Should I say anything to her," Pakkun asked, shaking out his fur slightly.

"No, just make sure she's fine and come back," Kakashi stated, while pulling out his preferred novel.

"Aye," Pakkun barked out, before immediately leaving.

Laying across his bed, the silver haired male read his book, as he always did. However, once more, he found that he was unable to focus on the words. His growing concern was becoming a nuisance but it couldn't be helped. The obligation to make sure that the Yamanaka was alright laid heavily upon his shoulder. Reclining back into the pillows, he closed his book and chose to wait until Pakkun came back with the verdict.

She was not at the Training Grounds.

That had put him at ease, so he thought nothing more of it. He was prepared to be reprimanded by her tomorrow, should she choose to do so. He hadn't been prepared for the fuming face of his former student to greet him at his door this morning. He glanced at the clock, it read barely past four. Surely, this had to have been important or else he was missing out on an exciting climax to his dream with the heroine of Icha Icha Paradise 3000. What he also hadn't been prepared for was the punch that knocked all those lewd fantasies from his mind, leaving him laying on the floor, wondering what he had done to deserve such a cruel awakening. Rubbing the side of his face, he looked up at the pink haired woman, her emerald hues gleaming with anger. "Can I ask what the occasion is?"

The Medic cracked her knuckles slightly, before leaning against his doorway. "The next time you leave Ino out on the training ground, alone, you'll get more than a punch," she said in sweet tone though the threat that loomed in the air caused him to nod. She smiled at his response and bowed slightly. "Sorry for waking you up, I'll see you later, Kakashi," she called out before closing the door behind her.

Rubbing his jaw once more, he groaned as he laid back on the ground. So, maybe he should have known something like this would happen. It was true, he had felt slightly guilty that he had treated her in such a manner but what more could he do. The life of Anbu was not as forgiving. It was either a Shinobi lived or die. On some occasions, a Shinobi would crawl back to the village severely injured. The importance of her training was preparing for that. Sometimes a whole team could not make it back. Sometimes there was no back-up to help. He wanted to prepare her for any and all situations, he had to show her what really was down the road ahead of her. He wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting into, even though there was no telling what kind of experience she would have.

* * *

The pain that rolled through her body was indescribable. Places hurt that she knew had never hurt before. Hurting was an understatement. Pain couldn't even begin to compare. She was in between a place called Misery and Agony, that was what she decided. Or maybe it was Hell, she was in a place called Hell. Her whole body ached like she had been hit by something awful. There was a resound throbbing that coursed through her body, like the day after a night full of debauchery and drinking. She let out a low moan of pain as she tried to move. She had been so confident with herself, that her arrogance was her downfall. She should have allowed the help when it was offered, but she felt as if she hadn't needed it. Sometimes, she made poor judgement calls. Yet this was another lesson learned, so all in all, it was worth it.

She had been lying on the ground for roughly two hours. She swore she couldn't recall the time that had passed. Perhaps she had fallen into a brief state of unconsciousness. She wasn't sure at this point, all she could understand was that her body was in pain and it wasn't complying to her demands. So she laid there for a while, seconds passed into minutes and those minutes turned into hours. The sound of crickets chirping and cicadas buzzing where the only things that she could focus on. She needed to move. She needed to show him that she was worth his time and effort. It was just, so damn hard to get up at this point.

After what seemed like an eternity, she moved her aching arms, slowly pushing her dead weight body off the ground. She felt nothing. Her whole body had found a place of nothingness. She grit her teeth as she pushed her body off the ground, her whole being feeling like a million pounds. Like she was carrying the weight of her teammates bodies' on her back. She stumbled slightly, reaching out to grab onto s tree for support. Closing her eyes as a sharp pain went through her calf muscles, she let out a steady breath. She just needed to make it home and back her in the next few hours. That was all.

She was Yamanaka Ino, Head of the Yamanaka Clan. She could do it. She could do anything.

The trek into the Central Hub of the village had been surreal. The dim lanterns cast an ethereal glow throughout the village, she could see the steam coming from the stands and restaurants, further adding heat into the air. She wobbled on shaking legs, smiling gently at the concerned looks given to her. She was proud of herself, it had taken her twenty minutes to make it this far. If she calculated it right, she would make it home within the hour. Breathing heavily, she continued to make her way through the village, ignoring the whispers and looks of concern. She didn't need to be worried out. She didn't need any form of sympathy. This what she wanted. This what she craved. She had asked for this and now she was relishing in the moment. Maybe, the people watching her weren't so much as concerned for the state that her body was in. Rather, they were wondering who could have made the look of desire and hunger burn so bright in her eyes. Who could have made an almost feral grin rest on her split lips.

"Ino!"

The blonde glanced over her shoulder, coming out of her determined mindset to make it home. Her steps faltered and she was caught by strong arms.

"Did you just finish your shift, Sakura," she asked, secretly thankful for having some sort of support. She really should've taken Kakashi's kindness earlier. She could have been in the tub soaking long ago.

"What the hell happened to you," Sakura asked, emerald hues taking in the sight of her friend. "Who did this to you?"

A grin came to her lips. "Your former teacher, he's amazing, you know that?" The blonde said with a dazed chuckle, allowing the pink haired woman to shift their position into a more comfortable stance.

"Kakashi did this to you," the Medic Nin asked in an incredulous tone.

Ino nodded her head, letting out a gentle groan as they began to walk towards her house. "The bastard even left me behind too. I swear I'll get my revenge," she breathed out heavily. Maybe she had a rib cracked, it was certainly difficult to breath right now.

"Why would he do this to you, Ino?"

"Classified," she replied back.

As much as Sakura admired Ino for all the things that she had accomplished, there was no possible way that she could easily let this topic go. She knew the blonde could be a bit stubborn and perhaps on the brink of insanity when it came to accomplishing goals, however the state of her body right now was downright horrid. She could see the bruises that had taken a ghastly hue of green and purple. She could see minor lacerations littering her body. In all of her days training with the silver haired Jounin, she had never seen anyone come out of training with such injuries. She could feel how tense the blonde's body was just beneath her fingertips. In all her days of working out with Ino, she had never seen her body pushed so far beyond her limits. To think that her former teacher had done this to someone so close to her, well, it made her blood boil slightly. The fact that he left her behind like this was even more off putting.

"Sakura, don't think too much on this. You're practically radiating your thoughts through that giant forehead of yours," the blonde teased out, with a slight grin.

She let out a howl of pain as Sakura's grip around her waist tightened, hitting a sore spot. She glared over at the smirking Medic. "That's what you get for being an idiot, Pig."

They made it to the threshold of her place, Ino letting go of Sakura's support and stumbling to catch herself on the gates to her garden. The emerald eyed woman looked at the blonde, a frown touching her lips. "Are you sure you don't need to be healed?"

The blonde immediately shook her head. "If there is anything that took too much damage, I'll heal it myself. Other than that, I like the burn."

Sakura rolled her eyes. It was true, her best friend was really insane. She stayed behind, to make sure that the blonde made it inside safely. She let out a huff of annoyance. She couldn't believe what she had just stumbled upon. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked off into the distance. She had a bone to pick with her former teacher.

* * *

He had found her there, at the selected Training Ground, right on time that morning. He rubbed his jaw, still feeling the dull ache. He had to say that he was impressed that she had managed to not be late. It wasn't like he was truly going to cease training her, it was an order given by the Hokage herself, after all. Still, the determination and drive that she had was admirable. He remembered the days when he too was just like her. His dark eyes watched her as she diligently went through the motions of training with the wooden dummies. He could see the muscles in her body shudder from the constant exertion. He could see the sweat trickle down her face. However, none of that seemed to phase her. She continued to practice against the dummies.

"Yamanaka," he called out.

She turned her head towards him, obviously surprised by his sudden appearance. The wooden peg swung hard from the left side, colliding with the side of her face. She let out a howl of a curse, cradling her skull as she stumbled away. Her hand immediately flared up with the Mystic Palm, dulling the pain that radiated through her head. Azure hues cut over to him in annoyance, she clucked her tongue slightly before she readied herself to face him.

"It's good to see that you're here on time. I assume you took those words to heart," he replied, trying to stretch his jaw more.

"Of course I did, Captain," she remarked in a blatant manner. "I can't miss an opportunity like this." She placed a hand on her hip, watching him with calculative eyes. "I'm surprised you're here on time. From what I know, you enjoy being fashionably late."

This caused a slight curl of his lips and he rubbed the back of his neck. "There's a time and place for everything. I have a feeling that it would further cause me a headache if I chose to be late."

A feline like grin came to her face and she nodded her head. "A wise choice."

Somehow, he felt like he was constantly being tested by the Yamanaka Heiress. Was he the teacher or the student at this point? The way she watched him was unnerving, like if he made one wrong move, he would be placed in an unwanted situation. He had to commend Tsunade for finally choosing the younger blonde for joining the ranks of Anbu. She would truly make a name for herself there, simply by the way she command his attention. Simply by the way she seemed to be aware of everything around her. Perhaps it had something to with being on the same team as the Prodigy Strategist. Maybe it had to do with her innate intuition that came with being a member of the Yamanaka Clan. Either way, he knew that he would have his hands full with the woman before him.

"So tell me, Captain, what are our plans today?"

"I figured we could continue on with your stamina and endurance training, you're still lacking."

The blonde glanced back at the wooden dummies with slight disinterest. "I don't think that these dummies will be enough," she started slowly, tilting her head back over to him. "Why not one on one?"

He raised a brow, slightly curious as to what she had in mind. "We tried that yesterday, remember?"

She scrunched her nose slightly, shaking her head. "No clones. Just you and me, Captain." She untied the weapon pouch that was secured around her waist and the holder on her thigh. She tossed them to the side, before looking over at him with a malicious gleam in her eyes. "If you want to know exactly what I need to work on, you'll have to be more hands on with me, Captain Hatake," she purred out.

A slight cough left him, he felt himself grow slightly unsure of how to take her words. She was certainly different than any other student he had had prior. Her confidence was unparalleled. Her gaze was unnerving. Her drive was incomparable. He had recently become curious about her, wondering how she had managed to blossom into something so lethal. He knew that during the days that she trained with Asuma, that she was not at this level. She was overly confident in her abilities, in her looks during those times. He knew that Inoichi had trained her to strike fear in the hearts of many, just because of her Clan name. He knew that Ibiki had placed her through endless trials and exercises in order to cause nightmares months after she finished an interrogation. He knew all of this and yet, he was still surprised at the rate that she had grown.

If he could compare her to anything, he would say that she was like a wild animal. A animal that had been captured long ago unable to conform to society's idea of domestication. She has dying to shred the chains that held her back and he wondered how fierce she would become should she be free from all that was holding her back. He wondered what would happen if it was him, who showed her how to be free from her confines. He watched her in a calculative manner, unsure if he should take the bait that was dangling before him.

Who was the teacher? Who was the student?

He wasn't sure at this point but he was about to find out.

With a slight chuckle, he followed her example, setting aside his weapon pouch. He supposed that he could entertain her challenge for now. He supposed that she was correct, in a sense. It was true that he would need a closer inspection as to how much training she needed. It was true that he couldn't remain aloof and nonchalant during this time. He needed to train her in order to appease both the blonde and the Hokage. However, there was something else that seemed to push his drive further. In the back of his mind, he knew that he needed to prove that he was still capable of creating an outstanding Shinobi. Even knew their numbers were low and most were already well equipped to handle any mission, Kakashi still needed to prove that he was capable. He was still needed.

He glanced back over at the young Yamanaka, eyeing her with slight caution. It would be foolish of him to not take her seriously. He had learned his lesson many years ago when Sakura and Naruto requested another Bell Test.

"I have a few conditions before we start," Kakashi called out, causing the blonde to look at him with slight interest. "First, you must have me surrender within the next hour." He said holding up one finger. "Second, should you deem it necessary, you may use weapons or whatever else you deem necessary in order to win. Third, you will not be able to leave this Training Ground during the the allotted time. I, myself, will stay here as well. And finally, should be unable to finish the task at hand, consider this mission a failure."

The blonde slowly nodded her head in response, he could see her mind slowly begin to work. A small smirk came to his lips, knowing that she was still unable to hide her plans. "If you agree with these conditions and consider this mission start."

She barely had time to register his words before he came at her with a wide throw of his arm. She ducked under the arm, sweeping her leg out to trip him. He hopped over the leg with ease, sliding a few feet away from her. They stared at one another, his calm demeanor watching her carefully. Her eyes stared at him with determination, her breathing was steady. He could see that she was about to strike, watching as her muscles coiled and tensed. She moved swiftly towards him, zig zagging from left to right.

_From the right, left then up._

He blocked the fist that came from his right, moved to the side the block the kick that was coming from his left side. He leaned back from the punch that was aimed to connect with his chin. He reached out, grabbing the wrist that was still extended in the air, he spun around, pinning it behind her back. Hiking up his leg, he pressed it firmly into her lower back, causing her body to pitch forward. He held her by the arm behind her, pushing most of her body to the ground. Her nose brushed against the ground, teal eyes staring at the ground just a few centimeters away in annoyance.

"The first thing you need to understand is that I can read your moves," he stated in a calm tone. "Should you be out on the field, you would already be dead." He let go of her, pushing her into the ground with his foot. "Let's try this again, Yamanaka."

With a frustrated huff, her palms slapped down on the ground as she pushed herself up. She spun around immediately, Chakra flowing into her fist as she aimed to connect with his jaw. He moved away slightly, feeling her power filled knuckle graze the tip of his chin. He slid back from the force of his dodge, a small spike of pain tingled in his jaw. He had little time to recover as she came at him with a barrage of kicks and punches. They were simple combinations of attacks, however the agility that she moved at caused him to slowly retreat further back, blocking and dodging her attacks.

He watched as her hands flew through a series of seals, a slight curse left him as he had no way of escape. _Mind Body Disturbance Technique_. His vision blurred and head spun at the immediate effect of the technique. He felt a tinge of pain in his shoulder as her hands gripped him hard and then, what he had least expected, his world spun even more.

After the success impact of her technique, Ino latched her hands onto his arm and dug her feet into the ground. Her grip on his arm tightened as she heaved his body over hers immediately tossing him a few feet away from her. She was secretly thankful to have been under the tutelage of Sakura and Tsunade for a brief period of time. It hadn't always been about training via Medical Jutsu. Sometimes, they would go out into the Training Grounds and do basic rounds of Taijutsu. Albeit her starting after Sakura, Ino had gained a bit of power in her attacks. She ran after the silver haired Jounin, hopping up into the air, in a familiar fashion and slamming her fist into the ground. A cluck of annoyance left her as the solid ground cracked and crumbled beneath her glowing fist. She may have not made a large impact like the pink haired Medic or the Hokage, but she knew that Kakashi would have been in a world of pain had she connected with him.

She had little time to revel in her failure as she rolled away from the attack that came from behind her. She dug her nails into the ground to help aid her stop, as she looked up, her eyes widened and she was able able to dodge the foot that collided with the side of her face. She rolled and bounced across the ground before being able to stop herself. The back of her hand came to her face, wiping off the trickle of blood that fell from her nose.

He had to admit, she was a quick learner. Since he had first stated that he could read her moves, her face had changed. Instead of standing around and thinking about her next move, she looked at him without an expression on her face. Her eyes regarded him in a cold, distant manner. From time to time, he could see a gleam of frustration sparkle in her eyes. She chose her combination of attack with more care now. Her body moved on instinct rather than her forming a solid plan. He would have to show her how to guide her instincts with a plan in mind rather than blindly following what her body told her to. However, she was still a diamond in the rough. He would shape her properly.

Once she regained her composure, she flew through a series of hand seals that he recognized. _Earth Style: Violent Heavenly Earth Needle_. He wondered if she understood what she was doing with this technique. He wondered if she understood that this would have no effect against him. He felt his hands tingle and he went through the motions of a seal that he had performed countless of times. The cackle of lightning filled the air as he stared at the pillar of earth that had been molded into a fine point. The earth shuddered and the needle began to move at him at an alarmingly fast rate. He gripped his wrist as the chirping of his technique intensified, he leaned forward, dragging it across the ground. The dirt crumbled upon contact as he speared the Chidori through the earth needle.

It was an impressive technique, one that he was unaware that the Yamanaka knew. So her Nature type was Earth? He shook his hand as the Chidori dissipated though he noted that the blonde was no where to be seen. He chuckled, realizing that he had fallen for a decoy. He should have known better than to believe that she would use an Earth Technique, knowing that he was able to use Lightning. He had to say that he was impressed that she was thinking so far ahead, yet he knew that it wouldn't be enough. Spinning around, her kicked back the blonde, who thought she had an opening. What surprised him was that as soon as his foot connected, the blonde collapsed into a puddle of water.

She also knew Water Techniques? This made things a bit more interesting.

"Come out of hiding, Yamanaka. Your time is running out," he called out, though there was the feeling coiling in the pits of his stomach.

His eye widened as a thick blanket of Mist slowly filled the Training Ground. How was it possible that she knew how to do this technique? He listened to his surroundings, waiting from the opportunity that she would strike. Glancing above, he dodged the wooden branch that she swung down from overhead. If he hadn't been paying close enough attention, that would have been a killing blow, if she was using a real weapon. He could hear her cluck her tongue in mild frustration, as she continued to advance on him, disregarding the wooden branch she had opted for as her choice weapon. Her attacks came out quicker, having him only able to rely on the sounds of her movements through the air to guide him.

She lunged forward, her face appearing through the blanket of thick Mist that surrounded them. It was almost as if she had become a different person. The lethal glint in her eyes burned like a fire sprayed with kerosene. Her face had grown stiff with concentration. There was a slight curl on her lips, a mad woman's grin, plastered on her face. They both knew that her time was running short and he wondered if this was her final attempt. He leaned away from the swipe of her fist, brushing against his jaw. She used her current momentum to spin her body diagonally to the ground, her leg swinging up, connecting with his body. A wheeze of pain left the silver haired male as he felt himself fall to the side from the sudden impact.

His head spun as he reached out to catch himself from falling. Ino flew through a few hand seals, lining up with the falling body of her teacher. She let out a slow breath, she only had one shot at this. She was certain that she could pull it off, she had done this countless of times. _Mind Body Switch Technique_.

It was always strange trying to describe this technique to Sakura. She couldn't really come up with the words to detail how it felt. She was unsure of the right words to use. There was this feeling like she was being detached from her body. She could feel her soul leaving, as if it were discarding her body like a snake molted its old skin. She felt light and heavy at the same time and yet she felt nothing all together as well. It was a strange feeling, having her soul float out into the vast abyss of the world surrounding her. It was always increasingly terrifying whenever she used this technique. She was always scared that something may happen to her body while her soul was away, and she would never know. All she knew was that until she connected with the other body, she was in a state of limbo, almost.

Taking in a deep breath, she blinked, looking at her body lying on the ground. She immediately pulled out a Kunai from the holster around her leg, placing the tip of the blade just beneath her chin. She could feel his subconscious fighting to regain control. However, the mind was her forte, it was where she was born and raised it. It would take a lot more to kick her out. She had trained long and hard to fortify her will after her fight with Sakura during the Chunin Exams. She had dove into countless of minds and had had her fair share of being violently kicked out over the course of the last nine years. She was in her element. She was in a place that she was extremely comfortable with.

Her body trembled as they continued to fight to regain control. She clenched her teeth, pressing the blade into her skin, feeling the sting of a wound being made. "If you don't surrender, I can kill you before you kick me out, Captain," she growled out in a gruff tone.

There was a stillness that entered her mind, she wondered if her would comply. She had him right where she wanted him. There was nothing else that he could do. There was feeling of acceptance that filled her being and a triumphant smile touched her lips.

She had won.

Dispelling the technique, she inhaled deeply as she regained conscious in her own body. She lifted her body off the ground, looking over at the silver haired male. There was a delighted grin of her face as she slowly came to a stand, brushing off the dirt and grime that littered her body. She anxiously waited for him to tell her what all she needed to improve on. She fidgeted slightly, wondering if she would receive any word of praise from him. All she wanted...all she needed was to be recognized. She needed to know that her hard work wasn't all for nothing.

Kakashi followed suite, regaining his lost balance. He looked over at the blonde, noting that she was absolutely smitten with her handiwork. He had to admit, she had caught him off guard with her last two techniques. What a quick learner she truly was. He moved over to her, placing a hand on top of her head. That would be the only form of praise he would offer, he didn't want her confidence to get the best of her. There was still much more that he needed to show her.

"Would you mind telling me how you were able to perform that Mist Technique," he questioned after removing his hand from her head and placing it in his pocket.

She smiled that Cheshire grin at him, tilting her head to the side. "Why don't we review everything over lunch, my treat?"

He sighed slightly, knowing that this would be the only way to appease his growing curiosity. He supposed it was only natural that the two of them spend time with one another, they were in an academic relationship after all. "I'll buy this time, I owe you one, don't I?"

She beamed at him with such brilliance that he was taken aback. She spun around, skipping away from him to gather her discarded items. He rubbed his jaw slightly, feeling uncomfortable with how easily she changed her mood with him. He wondered if Asuma had to deal with this as well. He really wished that could ask his late friend how to deal with the Yamanaka Heiress.

What, exactly, was he getting himself into?

**AN: Wooooowwwwie! This chapter was a bit long, I got carried awaaaay. Haha. I don't know how to write fighting scenes, so that's probably why it takes a turn for a lengthy chapter. Well, not much has really happened in this chapter, but I felt it necessary, cause Kakashi is still training her, so we can't forget to add that in with the future romance. Anyway these chapters are coming out pretty easily, so I am pleased. Next Chapter will feature some character development and other interesting things, I hope. Also, all of the Techniques used are from the Naruto Wikia, so they aren't made up xD. And it will be further explained in the next chapter as to how Ino can use some of them. To me, it all makes sense. xD Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the third installment of **_**Purple Haze**_**! Please look forward to the next chapter. Until next time and thanks for reading! - Tinyraver**


	4. Endure

_**AN: Since it's chapter four, I guess I should start progressing their relationship more, right? Gah, I don't know what to doooo. They are just cute little babies. Also, thanks for all the love and reviews thus far! Let's continue on together, ne? Ugh, I sound like a dork. But I'm serious, all the reviews mean the world to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I spent more time than I usually do editing this, hopefully I fixed all the errors 3 Happy reading~**_

_**Rating: Rated M for Sexual Themes, Violence and Language.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I will never own Naruto.**_

* * *

**004 Endure**

* * *

They settled down in a booth near the back at a small restaurant that was close by from exiting the Training Grounds. A few other Shinobi were eating there, along with a few Genin Teams. Ino smiled fondly at the scene as they sat down, she felt slightly nostalgic, remembering when Asuma would take them to go eat barbeque, upon Chouji's demand. She looked away, feeling slightly misty eyed and took the menu in her hand, reading over the selections. She had had a light breakfast that morning, mostly because she couldn't muster up the strength to make anything extravagant to prepare herself for training. She felt her stomach rumble in protest and she quickly decided to get a large portion of protein and vegetables.

She sipped on the complementary glass of water that had arrived when they sat down, looking over at her teacher. Her fingers reached out, picking up pieces of the free appetizer and munching on it slowly. She was glad that he had decided to agree with her suggestion of eating. After using a lot of stamina and Techniques, she felt the need to replenish herself. They placed their orders and did idle talk while they waited for their food. It was mostly her rambling on about her recent encounter with Sakura.

"Oh, she decked you didn't she," Ino teased out with a playful grin on her lips.

"It was a rather...unexpected wake up call," Kakashi mused, watching the childish delight that lit up her face. He rubbed the side of his face, knowing that he likely had a bruise but it was better than having a cracked jaw.

"I apologize on her behalf, I told her to leave it be," she said with a fond smile on her lips. "But you know how Forehead gets a bit carried away with her emotions."

"I agree," he muttered as he hooked his fingers beneath his mask, tugging it down in a casual manner to take a few sips of his water..

The palm of her hands slammed on the table, causing the dishes that lay on top to jumble and clang together. There was a slight flush of pink that brushed across her cheeks and her eyes widened slowly. She looked like a child who found out that they were giving out free ice cream at the local creamery. Kakashi replaced his signature mask back over his features, before too many people saw his face due to the blonde's reaction. His eyes looked at her with mild amusement as her mouth hung ajar in shock. "Holy son of the Fourth," she muttered out. "Who knew you had such a nice face, Captain."

"What, you thought I was ugly?" He asked, a mock tone of hurt in his voice.

Ino let out a devilish giggle and nodded her head. "Of course I did, you never take off that mask of yours. I...no, we all thought that you had some kind of deformity on your face and you were self conscious about it."

"We?" Kakashi questioned.

"Surely you can't believe that your Team wasn't curious about what was underneath," she said watching with with mirth filled eyes. "I have to admit, I've been wondering for years what your face looked like." She leaned across the table, smiling in that feline manner. "You're what we call, a lady killer, Captain."

He scoffed slightly, looking away from her. He could remember the days when Team 7 would try their best to find out what was under his mask. In his honest opinion, he never thought much about uncovering his face but he would admit it was delightful to see them watch in suspense whenever they went out for meals. To think that more people were just as curious made him smile slightly. He listened to her chuckle under her breath, muttering that she would have to tell Sakura about this moment later.

When their food arrived, he eyed the plethora that the blonde had ordered and glanced back down at the small portions that he had opted to order. He smirked to himself, knowing that her meal would come back later and bite her in the ass. She thanked him for the meal and proceeded to begin to mix and match which food would go well with one another.

He pulled down his mask once more, joining her in the meal. She stared at him for a moment, seemingly struck by his features. He decided that he should distract her in the form of conversation. "So tell me, how were you able to perform those Techniques?"

She blinked, slowly coming out of her daze. "It's because I have reviewed the minds of many criminals," she stated in a matter of fact tone, before eagerly digging into the plate of food before her. After downing the contents of her drink, she let out a satisfied 'ah' or relief. "It's really simple. I have to dive into the minds of other people and take away information from them. It's only natural that I would be able to pick up a few Techniques from them. Sometimes I need to know what Technique a captive used or if I watch a fight, I see all that is happening. So I just kind of remember a few of them"

"I see, it does explain a lot," he murmured, leaning his chin onto the palm of his hand, already completing half of his meal. He watched as she ate the food before her with such vigor. The last time he had a chance meeting with Sakura, he had heard that the blonde before him was on another diet. "What happened to watching your figure," he asked, a slight tease in his tone.

She looked up at him, after popping a piece of meat into her mouth. "Ah, I see that Forehead mentioned it to you." She leaned back in her seat, a fond smile on her lips. "I forgot to tell her that I was on a different type of diet than the ones prior. Anyways, I've just chosen to better my eating habits to go alongside with my active lifestyle. Nothing drastic." She leaned across the table, staring up at him with a mischievous grin. "Besides why should I be concerned with watching my figure, when you're already looking,"she purred out. She threw a playful wink after batting her long eyelashes at him.

He glanced at her with a bored expression, raising an eyebrow slightly. After a few moments of staring, he glanced away, uncomfortable with her intense gaze. She leaned back, a laugh leaving her. "Oh calm down, it was just a joke." She went back to eating, finding that she was still rather hungry. "It's not like I'll eat you, Captain."

He glanced back over at her not sure if he truly believed her. She certainly looked like she could skin a man alive with just her words. The way her eyes would light up in a devious manner threw him off. Despite being able to read her so easily, the looks that she casted upon him ceased all thoughts from time to time. She was a feral creature in the disguise of a pretty face. He was sure that she used that to her advantage. He was sure that she had been taught to use her face and body to as an asset. It was almost as if she had perfected that skill long ago. She was comfortable in that state of being. She was an animal. She was always lying in wait to completely devour her prey. The smile that touched her lips was just a simple ploy, there was no way he could believe that she wouldn't eat him.

There was simply no way.

She caused his air of aloofness to fall apart, which was something that bothered him. He had worked hard to create this persona that he presented everyone with. She struck him with such intensity that he needed to take careful steps of precaution around her. Her eyes seemed to follow his every move, despite the fact that she was being casual with him. He often wondered if she had an ulterior motive beneath that smile of hers. He wondered if she was toying with him. Oh, how he wished Asuma was still alive. How he wished he knew how to deal with the younger woman across from him. Every word he spoke, it feel like he was being suspended above thin ice. One wrong move and he would be engulfed in frigid water. Just what exactly was she? They had only been spending a short amount of time with one another and yet he constantly felt on the verge of falling off a cliff.

"Anyways, since Captain Mitarashi won't be back for a while, I am assuming that you'll be my supervisor for an extended period of time," the blonde started, picking up that she was losing his attention.

"That is correct," he commented, slowly being pulled away from his thoughts.

Her chopsticks picked at a few leafy vegetables before she set them down, staring at him with an unwavering gaze. "So when will I go out on the field?"

"I believe that is under my own volition," he replied quickly, knowing that the young Kunoichi was rather impatient. "When the time comes, you will find out. For now, we will continue as usual."

"But how long will that be? I understand that I need training and what not, but it is a bit irritating that all we have been doing is simply training. Are there not other fields that I need to study?" Her hands moved to the end of her ponytail, tugging on it slightly.

"As your supervisor, I will do as I see fit. There shall be no further discussion on this, Yamanaka," he declared, knowing that they would get nowhere with her constant inquisitions.

She pressed her lips together in a thin line, staring at him with slightly narrowed eyes. It was as if she were trying to read his mind. Was that possible? He had no idea how far the extent of the Yamanaka Techniques reached. He watched as her jaw clenched before she let out that familiar cluck of her tongue. She pushed the plate away from her and slowly stood up. She placed her hands on the table, leaning closer to him. She was just a few inches away from. He could feel the tickle of her warmth breath brushing across his lips.

"If you think that I'm not ready, just tell me," she muttered lowly. "If you would tell me how far behind I am, then things will progress faster. Our relationship is strictly mentor and student, there is no need to sugar coat things, Captain. I am not like your old Genin Team." She pulled away from him, regarding him with a bitter gaze. "I will not stand to be treated like a child or as someone who isn't capable." With a slight huff, she slid away from the table. "I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for the meal."

And just like that, the blonde left him alone. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong. Maybe he had offended her in some way, she was a tricky one to deal with. Perhaps he was being too cautious with her. Despite knowing that she was a capable woman, he still felt an obligation to keep her at a distance. Despite knowing what would likely happen on her first mission, he felt the need to not prepare her for all that she was to see. Perhaps it had to do with his own personal ties with the people she had connections with. He could still feel the dull sting of the punch Sakura had given him this morning. He could almost feel the presence of his old friend watching him.

Sighing, he paid for their meal, running a hand over his face. Everything about the Yamanaka unnerved him. He strictly went through his life exacting and demanding control and order. It was the only that kept him sane in the past. Everything was perfectly lined up for him, he followed every rule to the T. He recounted everything in a way that seemed obsessive. He had structure and foundation in his life. Tossing the inpatient Yamanaka into the mixture certainly threw him off, more than he wanted to admit. She always seemed to surprise him in some way or another. She kept him on his toes.

She was like a book and he wondered how long it would be until he reached the climax.

* * *

Had she been wrong? Had she said too much?

She breathed heavily as she pushed her body off the ground, grunting in the process. She continued to go through the motions of doing push-ups, anything to release the frustrations she had. She knew better than to question the motives of those who have trained her prior. However, Kakashi was different than those who have guided her before. She could easily compare him to Asuma. Her first mentor had babied her in a fashion that made her feel slightly useless on the battlefield. Always in the back, never to truly fight alongside her comrades. Then again, it wasn't his fault. She blamed the Yamanaka Techniques that limited her mobility on the frontlines. If she had been born with any other time of ability, she would have had more variety in her training. Perhaps she still had lingering resentment towards her late teacher. Perhaps she still felt like she was trying to live up to the ideas that he had planned for her. Perhaps she was still lost. She wasn't sure what more she could do with her life. She had gained the respect that she deserved from many people and friends. She had gained the accountability that she desired the Hokage to see in her. Yet, it was never enough. She still felt like there was something missing in her life.

What it was, she knew she hadn't found it quite yet.

Despite popular belief, Ino was not as confident as she let on. She had learned from the best that it was better to fool an enemy rather than letting them know that she was in fact weak. She had learned that if she believed in faux confidence then she would become the victor in any situation. Yet, that had not helped with the inner demons that she fought with on a daily basis. There had been plenty of time of self loathing after she had made Chunin. When she was was hardly ever requested to go out on missions. She had dealt with those days of dark thoughts and self pity. It had taken her a great deal of effort to overcome those thoughts. It had taken a great deal of time to figure out how to find a way to keep her mind away from that place.

She had found solace in training. All she could focus on was the pain that racked her body every time she pushed herself beyond her limitations. She could no longer hear the voices of doubt in her head. She could no longer see the looks of uncertainty when she requested going on solo missions. She had found a determination to prove herself and others wrong. That was where she had gained her confidence. That was where she had found her drive. However, even the most confident of Shinobi lost themselves from time to time. She felt like she was constantly losing and finding herself. She felt like if she stayed in one place for too long, she would be stuck.

That was not how the blonde wanted to live her life. She needed to try anything and everything once before she stopped. She needed to know that she did everything and found the best possible outcome.

Maybe that was why she had reacted that way towards the silver haired Jounin. She knew that he was being a bit easy on her, she could tell that from yesterday to today that something had changed. Her first encounter with him had been brutal. She could barely move afterwards but today, she had felt like he was holding back. She let out an enraged grunt as she shoved herself up from her one hundredth push-up, wiping away the perspiration that dotted her forehead. But even after their spar today, she felt like she could still push forward. Sure, there were still a few sore places on her body but she could still stand. She could still make coherent thoughts.

She was still yearning for a challenge.

She rolled over to the left, as a blade came down to meet where she had been exercising. A grin came to her face and she looked over at the man occupying her thoughts. "You know, you have a lot of guts to try and sneak up on a Sensor," she purred out, standing up.

There was a slight crinkle in his eye as he sheathed his blade. He bent down, picking up something off the ground. Her eyes widened slightly and a snarl formed on her face. "Sensor or not, you were still a bit too slow." He held up a few strands of her hair in between his fingers.

"You cut my hair," she growled out. Her hands tugging on her infamous ponytail, pulling out a few choppy pieces. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she clenched her jaw. Despite growing out of her stage with obsessing over her beauty, her hair still remained important to her. Did he not realize how long it took her to get it to this length again?

"If you had reacted any slower, you would be missing a lot more than a few strands," he teased out, dropping the strands of hair to the ground.

"You're playing with fire, Captain," she warned out, eyeing him with the intent to attack him without hesitation.

"Seeing how we warmed up earlier, why don't we get serious?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, the gleam of a kunai shining in the lowering sun. "This time, I won't sugar coat things." There was a dark promise in his tone that caused a small shiver to roll down her spine.

She bit the inside of her cheek, simply out of excitement and frustration. She knew that he had been holding back earlier and that caused her become giddy, now that he decided to take her seriously. However, she was upset that he had messing around with her in the first place. Clenching her fist, she met his gaze head on, not one to back down from a challenge. She briefly eyed the Kunai that was in his hand, her fingers curling around the hilt of her Tanto blade. Her knees bent slightly, her body tensing ready to see who would be the first to make a move.

Twirling the Kunai around his fingers, he watched her without an inkling of caution in his eye. "I like that look in your eyes," he muttered gently.

It was a look of someone who had nothing else to lose.

* * *

"Yield," she gasped out. "I yield."

She was dropped to the ground, her knees and arms catching her fall this time. She breathed heavily, trying to find a way to get more oxygen into her lungs. She stared down at the ground in front of her, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. These weren't tears of disappointment. They were tears of pain. She felt at least ten times worse than she had the day prior. Every fiber of her being was on fire once more, the pain of Hell was consuming her body once more. She felt her whole body lock up as she was stuck in the position she had fallen into. She could hear a gentle sigh from above her, before strong arms hooked under her armpits, pulling her to her feet.

"Your body can't receive proper oxygen in that position," he chided her gently, trying to help her rebalance her trembling body.

All the air that she had been trying to recover left her as her whole body shook in pain. The sudden movement caused her stomach to knot and roll uncontrollably and she shoved the help away from her and ran towards a bush in the tree line. The sound of retching filled the air as she emptied the contents of her stomach into a bush. She heaved and gagged until the stomach acid burned her esophagus. She brushed away the tears that rolled down her face, using the trunk of a tree to hold her up. A hand came to rub her back in a soothing manner as she calmed down. A canteen was placed in front of her face and she weakly reached out, accepting the kind gesture. She took small sips from the water, washing out her mouth and rehydrating herself.

The older male, helped her move away from the treeline and back towards the middle of the Training Ground. She sat down immediately, still trying to recover. Their spar had been far more intense than the previous one this morning. She literally left like she was going to die. He had held true to his word as he did not hold back nor did he sugar coat anything. Throughout their fight, which had lasted further into the night, he made comments on the areas that she was slacking. He also told her how to counter whatever attack that he landed on her. She hissed as he began to help stretch out her body, rolling her ankles in his hands. He had taught her a lot within the time period that they fought in.

The Mystic Palm engulfed her hand as she healed the burn that had formed on her shoulder. He had gone through all the Nature Jutsu that he was capable of. If she could counter it, she did and if she couldn't, he had taught her how to dodge the attack or how to use it to her advantage. He had rambled on and on about how to effectively battle against him. He had told her of some of his weaknesses throughout the fight. At one point, they had to halt their progress, as he had dislocated her shoulder when he had thrown her over his shoulder. The agony that had filled her when he popped it back into place had been so intense that she had blacked out briefly. He had been waiting for her when she regained consciousness and the resumed their training.

"Lie back," he command gently, once finished stretching and rolling her ankles. She laid back on the ground, staring up at the night sky, the stars glittering above. She let out a low groan as he lifted her leg straight into the air and pushed it towards her chest. He continued to push and stretch her legs, knowing that it would help her recovery time. He moved onto the next leg and repeated the same motions. "You know, you did well today."

She looked away from the stars and at him, raising an eyebrow. "Captain, when you say that and we're in this type of position, it makes you seem like a pervert."

He chuckled slightly as he pushed her leg a little harder and she let out a weak curse. "Take a compliment when its given, Yamanaka." He pulled her leg back down, motioning for her to sit up once more. He took both of her arms, pulling them behind her back to stretch out her chest and shoulders. He could her grunt in mild discomfort but her body relaxed as it became looser. "Besides, I want to apologize for my actions earlier. I was, indeed, not taking this as serious as I should."

She snorted slightly, looking over her shoulder at him. "I know you weren't," she seethed out before her expression softened. "But I am thankful that you changed your mind."

He hummed in agreement, letting go of her arms gently, finishing off their stretching regimen. He plopped down beside her, handing her the canteen once more. This time she greedily drank most of the contents before letting out a replenished sound. They sat there in a comfortable silence, still trying to recover from their intense training. Kakashi had made note earlier that she was a quick learner and she did not let him down in that regard. As they had continued to progress through the two days of sparring and training, she had made great strides in becoming stronger. This time, their training had lasted over three hours. He was surprised that she had kept up but with the constant training that she had done on her own, her stamina had improved. She listened well whenever he told her to fix her stance. She listened when he told her that she was leaving herself open too much.

Everything he told her, she listened eagerly and changed immediately.

He wondered why he couldn't have had her on his Genin Team long ago. Not to say that Team 7 had been terrible, but it was hard to get them to focus. Then again, he was sure that when she was younger, she didn't listen properly either. But still, he was impressed with the blonde beside him. She was progressing at an alarming rate ever since he took heed to her words back at the restaurant. Over the course of three hours, she had went up at least a notch on his ranking for her. Her drive to become better struck awe into his chest. He had yet to see someone so determined since Naruto had decided that he would bring Sasuke back to the village.

Why was her drive so strong?

"Hey, Captain," she called out, he could hear the exhaustion in her voice. "What is it like to be a part of Anbu?"

He mulled over the question, his eye glancing up at the starry sky. He recalled the ten years that he put into that career path. He could still vividly remember every mission that he went on. He could still feel the ache of pain that had racked his body. Sometimes at night, when he lay in bed, he could still see the faces of those he had taken lives from. "It's not for the faint of heart," he said gently. "There will be times when your morals and duties clash with one another. Sometimes you will have to make judgements that will put your and your teammates lives in danger. Sometimes you will have to decide who lives and who stays behind to sacrifice themselves for the betterment of the village." He glanced away from the bright night's sky, feeling a darkness wash over him. "And sometimes, you will have to live with the choices that you have made. The regret and guilt will be too much at times. There will be days where everything is gray and dull. There will be days when life is so bright and vivid that you have to look away. It will feel like all the life has been sucked from for bones and it gets harder to breathe, but you press on. You keep moving forward."

"Because it gets better, right?" She asked, looking up at him with eyes filled with such innocence that he almost wanted to tell her that this was not the path that she should take. Her bright eyes glittered like the stars and he had to look away from her.

He shook his head. "No, you press on because you learn how to endure the burden that is placed on your shoulders. Endure and survive, that is the life of Anbu."

She nodded her head in understanding. He wasn't sure that she was able to fully understand what he meant. She would find out soon enough and that innocent look that she had given him would no longer be there. He wondered how much these missions will affect her. He wondered how long it would take for her to crumble from the pressure. The judgements calls that she would have to make. He knew that there was no way he could prepare her for what was to come. There was no way he could prepare her for the night terrors that would consume her. He knew it was best not to mention it to her either, that was not something that she needed to plague her mind as of now. All he needed to do was to see that she would be able to endure and survive.

That was wanted she wanted, right?

He jumped slightly and his body tensed as the weight of her body fell into his side. He looked down at her sleeping face, her breathing was deep and even, so he knew that she wasn't faking her slumber. He let out a sigh, wondering what he should do now. He allowed her to rest upon his shoulder, her head slowly beginning to hang lower. He stared back up at the sky, watching as the moon and stars illuminated where they sat. He recalled the times that he would sit by himself, watching such a serene moment. Where everything was still around him, there was not a sound to be heard and he would simply gaze up at the sky. Wondering if something so beautiful and pure could exist in a world full of such despair and violence. He would wonder if a place like this could really exist, helping him escape from the sleepless nights he often found himself having. Helping him escape all the voices and faces that shrouded his mind when he closed his eyes.

He glanced back down at the sleeping woman. He slowly moved his arm around her waist and the other hooking beneath the back of her knees. He held her close as he stood up, he knew that she would be too tired to try to walk home, he supposed he would be kind just this once. She hadn't declined his help since the last time, she must have taken his words to heart. He smiled slightly as he carried her away from the Training Ground and back towards the Village. He left behind the lingering guilt that haunted him, knowing that his emotions wouldn't do the blonde any good.

For what the future held for her, he would have to help her from falling apart, like he had once done.

**AN: Ah, we end the chapter on a slightly sweet note. I wanted to do a chapter that showed them bonding slightly and also Kakashi overcoming some of his worries about how he should train her. He may not take anyone's shit but he still worries about how others may feel about how he trains her. Ino is not one for having to take his shit either. Anyways, as we are going down the path of their soon to blossoming relationship ****(this isn't a spoiler, everyone knows it'll happen eventually)**** be prepared for some lengthy inner monologues and blah blah blah. I hope you all enjoyed the fourth installment of **_**Purple Haze**_**! Feedback is appreciated and thanks for reading! -Tinyraver**


	5. Distress

_**AN: Let me warn you guys, there's a slight time skip and some unanswered questions in this chapter, maybe. It's all for the plot. I promise. So this chapter might be a bit….hmmm...unsatisfying. That's all I'll say for now. As usual, thanks for all the love and the reviews, you guys are so wonderful to me! I hope that I can continue to make you all happy with this story. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but since it's chapter five….things need to start happening soon, I guess. Please enjoy this chapter and continue to look forward to more! Happy reading~**_

_**Rating: Rated M for Sexual Themes, Violence and Language**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

**005 Distress**

* * *

It has been eighty seven days and counting since she had been under his tutelage. It has been forty days since Mitarashi Anko had come back from her long term mission and began training her as well. There certain things that Anko could teach her that Kakashi was unable to accomplish and vice versa. She saw both of them at least three times a week and she was given one day as a rest period. After a few weeks on nonstop training, she had begged for a day where she didn't have to see either of them. Some days, she was too exhausted to even see them or too frustrated to deal with their constant belittlement of her skills. They had given it to her to appease the slight guilt they may have had build up due to the endless training regimens they put her through. Regardless, the Yamanaka Heiress was glad that she was finally being trained by both of them. She really felt as if she had come a long way since she had started more than two and a half months ago.

Anko was a different story compared to the time she had spent with Kakashi. The older woman was loud and boisterous. She was confident in her skills, which the blonde admired. However, she was the same as Kakashi in a sense. She didn't fool around when it came to training. She was just as tough as Kakashi but she had this sadistic side that Kakashi didn't have or least Ino was unaware of. Day in and day out, Anko would torture her through intense training schedules, having her go through many different obstacle courses. They had been granted access to the Forest of Death within the first week that the Snake Mistress had arrived back in the Village. In the Forest of Death, the blond had to overcome more than just stamina training.

It was all mind games with Anko.

Granted Ino was the most comfortable with playing mind games with other people, to be able to handle the taste of her own medicine was difficult to swallow. If she had to compare Anko to anyone she would have to say her teaching style resembled Morino. Every time they trained, the blonde couldn't help but wonder what kind of obstacles she would have to overcome. Some days, Anko beat her down to the point that she felt useless. She sometimes felt as if she wouldn't be enough. Her battered and bruised body would be lying on the ground and she would simply gaze up at the sky, wondering if it was all worth it. But she had to know. She had to know that she could manage on her own. She needed to know that she was able to do things without any form of back-up. Some days Anko would be benevolent, offering a few words of encouragement and praise. Then there were other days where Anko fueled the flames of self loathing and pity. Ino knew it was all part of her training but sometimes, those words cut deeper than the ones she received via training.

"_Listen up, Blondie," Anko barked out, sauntering over towards her, kunai twirling within her fingers. "The shit that you see out there will change ya. You gotta be prepared for the worst possible outcome and I'm here to show ya those outcomes."_

The Snake Mistress had held true to those words, there were nights when she would stay up replaying a Genjutsu that she had been caught in. She wasn't sure if the scenarios had been made up or if they were the reflections of what had once happened to Anko. There were nights that she would sit in her bathtub, soaking her aching body and sobbing endlessly. She would shake and tremble, holding her aching limbs close to her, telling herself that things would get easier. There were days where she was so out of her usual mood that Kakashi would have to cut training to an earlier end, helping her overcome the horrors that were being to haunt her. Whenever Anko broken her down, Kakashi was there to help her cope with her unstable emotions. He understood best what was to come and he gave her solutions to the dark thoughts that lay idle in the back of her mind. Not so say that Anko was heartless, the older woman would help her whenever Kakashi had been too tough with his training. The older woman would help patch her up from time to time. She even took Ino to her favorite dumpling restaurant when she noted the blonde wasn't completely there. The blonde was truly thankful to have such teachers in her life but there were days when she felt like giving up. There were days when she felt like this was as far as she could go.

But this was what she wanted or so, she needed to remind herself..

There was a shift in their training regimen over the last couple of weeks. Both of her teachers had been putting her in different type of survival scenarios. Some she succeeded in with flying colors and others she would be knocked down from her pedestal of triumph, having to start all over again. She deducted that this was because she had a mission coming up soon. Her first mission to enter the ranks of Anbu. That was why they were pushing her so hard. They pushed her far past the point of exhaustion. Past the point where tears no longer came to her eyes in pain or despair. She had reached a new level of numbness. She knew that there was only a few more steps to take until she was qualified. A mission would prove that she was ready. It was only a matter of days before she received the scroll sealing her fate. Would she make it or not? The fear and insecurities she had were beginning to foam at the surface and she wondered if they would boil over or would she be able to stop them?

"Yamanaka."

She blinked looking up at the silver haired male. She glanced around, realizing that she was still leaning against the counter of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. "Ah, Captain Hatake, I didn't see you," she stated in slight embarrassment. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't even sensed him. She hadn't even heard the gentle jingle of the bells signalling someone entering the shop.

"You seem out of it, are you alright?" He regarded her with slightly concerned eyes.

She nodded her head, tucking her bangs behind her ear. "Yeah, I just spaced out for a bit." She moved to stand up, looking at her teacher, a gentle smile coming to her lips. "What can I do for you? Don't tell me you're getting flowers for a date," she teased.

The Jounin shook his head, digging into his flak jacket and handing her a scroll. She stared at it with wide eyes, noting the color was different than the normal green mission scrolls. Her hand reached out but her fingers recoiled slightly, wondering if this was reality. She looked up at him, searching his dark eyes for some sort of answer.

"I suppose some form of congratulation should be said," he said setting the scroll down on the countertop. "However, I'll say that once you come back home."

She hesitantly took the scroll in her grip, clutching it tightly. She bowed her head lowly. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

He clucked his tongue before he chuckled slightly, resting a hand on top of her head. "You'll do great, just be sure to make it back in one piece."

She nodded her head slowly, understanding that weight of this mission. Even if she had yet to read the contents, she could feel how heavy it was in her hands. She looked up and realized that he had left, she hadn't even heard the sound of the bell chiming, once more. She walked around the counter, looking out the door before she flipped the sign and turned off the lights of her shop. She went back over to the counter picking up the scroll that laid there. With a trembling breath, she opened it and read the contents.

It was time.

* * *

It was day twelve.

Twelve days had passed since his student had left Konoha. Twelve days had passed while he tried his best to keep his mind occupied. Twelve days had passed since he started lingering by the gates of Konoha, waiting. Twelve long and agonizing days have passed since he had last seen the Yamanaka Heiress and his concern was beginning to grow.

There was this knot in his stomach and this lump in his throat. He waited as patient as any teacher would for their student to come back home. Perhaps he was worrying too much. He had asked the Hokage how long the mission was supposed to last and he was given an answer that further put him on the edge. Two weeks. Apparently, the blonde had been sent out to Shimo, as there was suspicious activity happening out there as quoted by the Daimyo. It was supposed to be a rather easy mission, considering this was her prerequisite mission for joining Anbu. Although she was going in to do Reconnaissance, to make sure that there was in fact nothing happening, Kakashi still felt anxious. She was by herself and despite knowing that she was far more than capable, he still couldn't help but feel this way. Hell, he had even requested Tsunade to allow him to be a shadow on her mission. His request had been denied, the older blonde saying that she believed in the Yamanaka more than he gave her credit for.

How wrong the Hokage had been about his thoughts. No, he knew that the blonde was beyond ready for this mission. He knew that she was more than able to handle herself due to her training beneath him and Anko. What he feared was that she wouldn't come back the same. He had honestly been trying to push off all missions for the blonde since the beginning. He had given excuses that she wasn't ready or that they should wait to see with Anko thought of her current leave. It was within two weeks that Anko decided that Ino was prepared for her first solo mission. He had been dreading this day probably far more than the young blonde herself. Sometimes, he wondered why he had decided to become a teacher. The fear of knowing that he may lose a student was overwhelming. The fact that he was responsible for any form of failure or death was nightmare inducing.

He may have been seen as cool and calm when it came to his peers but deep down, he was in shambles. He knew that he was unable to control everything around him, which disrupted the ideal order he enjoyed having in his life. The fact that his new student was getting closer to the date that she was supposed to return caused him little to no ease. He had hoped that she would be finished soon and that she would come through the gates at any moments. But twelve days had passed and there was no sign of her.

"You're here again, Hatake," Kotetsu called out from his post by the gate.

"How many times is that today," Kotetsu's partner, Izumo, asked.

"Who are you looking for," Kotetsu asked.

"It's probably that blonde girl that left more than a week ago," Izumo commented.

"There's no need to make assumptions," Kakashi stated beginning to regret how often he showed up at the gates of the village. He should have known better that his actions may have been seen as suspicious. He let out a heavy sigh turning away from the gates and heading back to find a place of solace.

It went without saying that the silver haired male had grown fond of his blonde student. Over the course of the last two and a half months, he had spent the majority of his time training her in the best way possible. She had grown considerably during that time. No longer was he able to read the thoughts that swam through her eyes. No longer was he able to read all of her movements when they sparred. With the help of Anko, she had become even less dubious about the tactics she used. She had become stealthier which he had a hard time keeping up with her frequent switches on the way that she attacked him. He had to hand it to the blonde, she had been a diamond in the rough before but with a little more fire and polish, she would shine brightly.

Still, he couldn't get the idea that something was wrong out of his head. He had gone through all the lessons he had given her methodically. One by one, he picked the lessons apart and wondered if he had taught her everything properly. He would lie in bed, as sleep escaped him, wondering if he would get the message that he had lost another student. Perhaps he was putting too much thought into it. Perhaps he was putting too much heart into it. Would it have best if he had remained at a distance from the blonde? Should he have allowed her to share her fears with him? Should he have allowed her to know a few of his? Should he have allowed her to know how much the past haunted him? He wasn't sure because she was different.

At least with Team 7, he could keep them at bay, caring for them from a distance. When they had all left to train under the Legendary Sannin, he worried over them but he knew they were in good hands. Maybe that was the problem. He hadn't been enough for them as a teacher. They had all left from his hands and his care. They had sought others out in order to gain more strength and knowledge of their capabilities. He could only guide them from the sidelines. The guilt that he wasn't proficient enough as a teacher ate away at him. Yet, he wasn't bitter towards them. They had been his first group of students. They had been an experiment, one to see if he could actually teach the younger generation. In his opinion, he taught them enough to survive but still that wasn't enough for them. He happily accepted that they needed more and he willingly let them go free on their own accord. That was the type of students they were. That was the type of teacher he was.

With Ino, he had been able to give her his undivided attention not having to worry about another student and not having to worrying about teamwork. With Ino, he had been able to give her exactly what she wanted and what she needed. Because, she was the one who sought out his guidance. Although the Hokage had placed her as his student, he knew that she was seeking his training. He knew the most about the field that she so desperately wanted to dive into. He was the one who would be able to guide her down the correct path. Was it enough? He would know if she came back or if she didn't. Maybe he should have been more strict with her. Maybe he should have told her all the horrors that came with being Anbu to deter her from this path. He still could recall her bright eyes looking up at him, innocently asking him if the terrors that came with this career became less of a burden. He should have known then that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't cut out for being Anbu.

But he had faith in her. He had faith that she could overcome anything because that was who the Yamanaka was. She could be anything once she put her mind to it.

He found himself standing before a familiar place, staring at the Memorial Stone, reading the names that he had memorized countless of times. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, he had stopped frequenting this area as much because the closure he had received from Obito had lifted a weight off his shoulder. He no longer felt as guilty for letting both him and Rin down but still after harboring those feelings for so long, it was hard to break the habit. He continued to look at the names listed on the stone marker, some were slowly beginning to fade and some had only been placed upon the stone a few years ago. He looked at one name before he let out a heavy sigh. He crouched down in front of the stone, the tips of his fingers brushing over the engraved name.

Sarutobi Asuma.

He opened his mouth, wanting to say something. He wanted to apologize, for what reason, he wasn't sure. His fingers fell from the name as he continued to crouch before the Memorial Stone. His head fell forward, the words caught in his throat. What was it that he wanted to say? Was is a statement? A question? He racked his mind, trying to sort his jumbled mind. He tensed slightly at the sound of a twig breaking behind him. He looked over his shoulder, lifting up a hand to wave at the familiar faces that approached him.

"Kakashi, you're still coming here?" Kurenai asked, while holding the bundled babe, Mirai, close to her chest, a bouquet of flowers were held in the other hand.

"What can I say," he said with a gentle smile touching his lips. He slowly stood up from his position, digging his hands into his pockets. "Old habits die hard."

The raven haired woman moved closer to him, cradling the sleeping child in her arms. She bent down, placing the flowers before the Memorial Stone and offered a small prayer. A soft smile graced her mauve lips and she looked back over at her childhood friend. Her crimson hues inspecting him carefully. "I would have thought that by now, you would have had some closure from the past," she stated gently.

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking off into a different direction. He took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "I didn't come here for Obito," he replied softly. "I just came to think about a few things."

Kurenai tilted her head to the side, shifting Mirai gently as she turned to look at the silver haired male. "I figured something was bothering you. Would it have something to do with Ino?"

He blinked looking over at her with mild surprise and she let out a gentle laugh. "It's a woman's intuition," she teased out gently. "A woman can always tell when a man is thinking about someone important."

"It's not like that, Kurenai," he rebuttled, feeling slightly uncomfortable as to how easily she read him.

She pressed her lips together in a thin line though the smile never left her lips. "I understand through word of mouth that you have been training Ino. From what I know about my husband's Team, they are a strong bunch, especially Ino." She smiled fondly, recalling all the times Asuma would praise his Genin Team. Her fingers brushed back the dark curls that covered her daughter's forehead. "You shouldn't worry too much. Ino is a tough girl and when she puts her mind to it, she can overcome the greatest obstacles, Kakashi."

He shifted his position, lowering his head as he nodded gently. He flinched when her hand came to rest upon his shoulder. "Believe in yourself as a teacher, Kakashi. You have done well with your Team in the past. Have confidence in your ability to guide and build a strong Shinobi."

He rested his hand on top of hers, giving it an appreciative squeeze. "Thank you, Kurenai." He offered a small smile and she returned it to him. "I just hope that what I have done is good enough."

Kurenai let out a low laugh, shaking her hand. "My, you sound just like Asuma. He always had trouble dealing with Ino." She removed her hand from his shoulder, looking back over at the Memorial Stone. "But I know that both you and Asuma have and will do anything to make sure she succeeds, that's simply the feelings she evokes within you."

He was at a loss for words. He wondered how Kurenai had so easily seen through his thoughts. He wondered how many conversations Asuma must have had with her about his Genin Team. He knew that Ino was a capable woman but these were the feelings of a teacher. The uneasiness in his chest and the slight panic in his mind. It was beyond him how he managed to remain as calm as he had been, yet he knew that he was showing his ever growing concern. A woman's intuition, huh? What a scary thing to behold.

"You know, I really do admire her," Kurenai said gently breaking the peaceful silence

"Yeah...so do I."

* * *

It was in the wee hours in the morning that he found himself awake. He had had another dreamless night, which was not too uncommon for him but still it was unsettling. Usually, he would hide away in his light hearted, albeit perverted, dreams filled with the different heroines of the Icha Icha Paradise novels that he cherished dearly. His dark eyes stared up at the ceiling, sleep fading from his hazy mind. He felt his heart pounding heavily in his chest and his stomach rolled and knotted accordingly. There was something wrong. He slowly sat up, doing his best not to disturb the few canines that managed to fit on his bed. He glanced around his room, pushing back the messy locks that fell before his eyes. It didn't seem like anything was out of place within his home, but there was this thick feeling of dread in air surrounding him. He looked around once more, deciding that it was best to ignore the unsettling feeling that had blanketed itself upon his chest. Resuming his sleeping position in bed, he closed his eyes, breathing evenly. He began to count silently to himself, hoping that it would ease him back into a world of slumber.

After a few minutes that melted seamlessly together, he found that it wasn't helpful in the least. With a heavy sigh, he sat up once more, causing his canine companions to grunt and sleepily look at him. He raised a hand, telling them to remain at ease. He removed the covers from his body, placing his feet on the cool hardwood floor of his apartment. After coming to clearer state of being awake, he stood up and went to the direction of his kitchen. He grabbed a glass from cupboard and filled it with water. He drank the liquid, wondering if this was what he needed in order to fall back to sleep. He leaned the palm of his hand against the sink, staring out the small window. The moon was still in high in the sky, though the inkling of the sun's return was slowly causing the dark blue sky to fade into a deep violet color. He pressed his lips together in a thin line, the color reminding him of the student who had yet to return.

This would be the thirteenth day, her deadline was coming to a close. Despite having a rather refreshing conversation with Kurenai, he couldn't shake these feelings from him. With another heavy sigh, he placed his empty glass in the sink. He stayed there for a longer period of time, leaning against the sink and watching the sky slowly become a lighter hue. The sound of pawprints came up from behind him and he glanced down at the Pug that sat beside his feet.

"You are uneasy," Pakkun grumbled out, letting out a long yawn.

"Ah, you've noticed," Kakashi muttered lowly, glancing back out the window. It seemed as if everyone could see his ever growing distress. He knew it was rather unbecoming of him. It was unnatural. "Don't worry about it, Pakkun."

The small dog let out a huff, nudging his snout into the ankle of his Master. "That I cannot do. It is...strange to see you like this."

He bent down, reaching out to rub the top of Pakkun's head. He knew that his companions were worried about him. It wasn't often that he left his emotions get the best of him. There was simply something about the Yamanaka that brought this feeling out of him. He recalled what Kurenai had mentioned to him and he chuckled a bit. A woman's intuition was truly something to behold.

He looked up as a white mask appeared in front of his window, the sinking feeling in his stomach dropped even further. He felt his mouth run dry as he quickly moved over to the window. He took the scroll offered, immediately tearing it open as soon as it was in his hands. His dark eyes followed over the lines and he let out a heavy breath. He ran a hand over his face, quickly running back into his bedroom and pulling on his necessary Shinobi attire. The sudden movement caused the canines to rouse from their sleep, a few yips and whines leaving them. Pakkun had followed behind him, asking what was happening.

"We're going out," he said in a low tone, the dread laced with his voice was heavy.

He dispelled the Summons, his canines disappearing in a gray cloud of smoke. He grabbed what other items he may need before leaving his apartment. He inhaled the crisp morning air, thinking it funny how it contrasted with the darkness that consumed his thoughts. He made it to the Hokage Tower in a matter of seconds, entering her Office to see a few familiar faces. To the left, there was the pink haired Medic, worry filled in her jade eyes. To the right, there was the loud mouth that everyone had grown to love and care for, however, he now was the opposite of how he was normally seen. He looked to the centre of the Office, looking into solemn hazel eyes. He bowed his head accordingly per greeting before standing straight, awaiting the dreaded words that weighed heavily within his mind.

_She was in danger._

"This is a retrieval mission," the Hokage said slowly. "I hereby appoint you, Kakashi, as Captain of the mission. You may use any means necessary to retrieve the target detailed in the mission scroll you received prior to the summons into my option." She laced her fingers together in front of her mouth, hazel eyes staring intensely at the Team that had gathered before her. "Should the need be, you have my permission to take as many lives as possible."

The room was silent as the tension grew steadily within the large room. He could see Sakura curl her hands into fists, the emotion on her face visible. Naruto nodded his head slowly, understanding the dire atmosphere. He too, followed suite, nodding his head accordingly and he received a heavy sigh from the Hokage before them. She ran a hand across her forehead, biting the inside of her cheek. There was no way that they could have expected this outcome. The mission had been simple enough and even then, she should have allowed Kakashi to shadow the blonde woman like he had purposed in the beginning. She wanted to show the Yamanaka that she had faith in her capabilities. She understood what it was like to have a desperate need to be something more. To show that she was a worthy Shinobi.

No one could have predicted this.

"Early this morning, we received a signal of distress from between the border of Shimo and the Land of Hot Water. Currently, we have Yamanaka Ino out on Reconnaissance in the area and there are no other Shinobi in tow with her. I want you all to be there within the matter of days. Should you feel not up to this mission, then please feel free to leave, I will not reprimand you."

No one seemed to move from their spot. A small smile came to her face. "As a final order, I want you to bring back Yamanaka Ino alive…" she paused, taking in a deep breath. "Or dead. You are dismissed, your mission begins now."

**AN: Cliffhanger alert~ Find out next time what has happened with Ino and how Kakashi's team will handle it~ Haha what is this? A television show? XDD Anyways, it took some time to make this chapter. I wanted to put a lot more in it but I figured I would save it for the upcoming one. I really like how I'm making Kakashi right now, he's just….so...um I have no idea how he is, but we'll just keep rolling with the punches. I hope you all enjoyed the fifth installment of **_**Purple Haze**_**! Please look forward to the next chapter. Feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading and until next time! -Tinyraver**


	6. Hide

_**AN: Okay, so please read this, I need to explain something real quick. I will be switching back and forth from what happens to Ino and up until Kakashi's Team will reach her. That being said, things may get a bit confusing. In WBC, I have used Italics to show when things are in the past but the way I started off this chapter, I am unable to use Italics because it is Ino recounting all that she had done. So please bear with me, as I switch between scenes. Kakashi's Team is in the present while I am still recounting what has already happened with Ino. As usual, thank you for all the love and reviews. It seems as if I have finally come up with a plot for this story, rather than focusing on just the relationship between Ino and Kakashi. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Happy reading~**_

_**Rating: Rated M for Sexual Themes, Violence and Language**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

**006 Hide**

* * *

She recounted all that she had done leading up to this moment. She traced every single step she had taken. She questioned every decision she had made, reviewing them and concluding that she had made her judgement calls properly. However, that wasn't enough. What was she lacking? She ultimately knew that it was her inexperience on the field, but she didn't want to believe it. She had done countless of missions that involved gathering information. She could do this mission in her sleep, everything had been simple and of ease. She knew exactly where to be and the moves that she was supposed to make. Perhaps it had to do with the pressure to do well that was weighing a heavy burden on her shoulders. Perhaps she had been overconfident that she found herself in this position. Perhaps it was because she had found something that she hadn't been expecting. It had thrown her off guard and she didn't know how to recover. This was all a lesson that she was still learning from and trying to understand. This was an experience she had yet to have and now she was analyzing why everything had gone up in flames.

This mission was a failure.

For the majority of her mission, she had traveled at a decent pace, making sure to not expend her energy too much, due to the lengthy distance. It had taken her roughly five days to make it to Shimo. Prior to reaching the white country, she had changed into suitable attire. Her apparel matching the drab scenery, mixing in with the white and grey colors that filled the place. She wore a markless mask, as it was standard attire for those who had yet to join the ranks of Anbu. It did well to keep her inconspicuous within the solemn land. After crossing the border from the Land of Fire, it had taken her another two days to reach her destination due to travel through the Land of Hot Water, Yugakure.

Ino had battled the terrain and weather, seeing it as a way for her to battle the elements while completing a mission. It was a way for her to get used to extreme conditions that she may face while out on her own. She was being cautious with every move that she made. She was being overly aware of everything that surrounded her. Despite this being a simple in and out mission, she still felt uneasy. It wasn't because she was worried about being on her own. She had done her research on the land and the people that inhabited the area. She had learned from Anko it was always best to familiarize oneself with the area before reaching it. During her five day travel, she had studied an in depth map of Shimo, learning about what she may find upon arrival. In the past, the Daimyo resided in the area, however due to the World War, they were evacuated to Konoha for protection.

The Daimyo wanted to move back into the area, now that peace was relevant and they had no need to be protected from possible battle within their lands. However, whatever had been left behind during the last few years had been disturbed. This had caused suspicion to rise in the hearts of the Daimyo, therefore this was the reason for her being called out to investigate the area. It was truly the most simple mission she had ever been assigned but she couldn't shake this feeling of something wrong happening from the corners of her mind. It almost felt like the Daimyo truly had a reason to be uneasy in this place.

She had done well to cover her tracks, using the foliage around her to make a tool to brush the disturbed snow back in its place. She made sure to ease through the thickets without snapping the dead twigs and branches. She tried her best to make sure that nothing was disturbed as she continued to survey the land. The continuous snowfall helped to hide her footprints as she journeyed towards her destination. The silent fall was eerie, further fueling this unsettled feeling within her being. She felt rather embarrassed for being so on edge, she had almost killed an innocent animal that happened to cross her path one day. She rubbed the back of her neck, letting out a shaky laugh when it had happened. The tension that loomed in the air was foreboding, she ultimately knew that something was awry here.

After her two day travel from the border to the village, she was met with the shell of the former village that had been full of life. Everything was dusted with a thick blanket of white, seemingly untouched since the people had left. She glanced around, noting that the only signs of life was her able body. Peering through the sockets of her mask, she noted that not a single soul existed. However, if the Daimyo had noted that there was something here, she would definitely find it. Standing in front of the village, she knelt down to the ground, placing a gloved hand on the solid ground. She expanded her Chakra as far as it could go, stretching and searching for anything that would raise questions. Sweat trickled down the side of her face as she had reached her limits as to how far she could search. Pulling her Chakra back to herself, she let out a heavy breath before standing up.

She progressed further into the ghost village, keeping an eye out for something...anything. There was a dull ring in her ears as she tried to listen carefully. All that could be heard was the snow falling with the slight sound of her even breathing. Once in the centre of the village, she knelt down once more, repeating the process she had done prior to entering the village. Her eyes snapped open as she felt a subtle chakra signature just a few yards away from the position she was in. She immediately made haste, wanting to finish her mission. The air around her felt stifling and the tension was suffocating. Azure hues landed on the building that she had felt the signature from, she deducted that someone had been here at least two weeks ago.

She jiggled the handle to the door, realizing that the handle was frozen solid. A cluck of annoyance left her as she didn't want to barge into the place. Who knew when whoever had left behind that Chakra residue would come back. She circled the building, seeing a window was slightly ajar in the back. Running up the side of the building, she wiggled the window to slide up higher before crawling inside of the place. She could see her breath turn into puffs of white before her. Inside, it felt colder than what it was outside. She silently maneuvered through the house, heading downstairs, tracing where the Chakra signature felt the strongest.

The blonde arrived at a bookcase, looming high above her height. She studied it, inspecting every aspect of the shelves. She even pulled a few of the books back, wondering if there was something hidden within the shelves. She moved to the side, pushing it to the left. There was success as the bookcase moved easily, revealing a hidden entrance. A blast of frigid air caused her to take a step back as she looked down the long and dark corridor. She jumped as torches came to life and she touched her chest briefly. Red flags popped up in the back of her mind and she knew that she had to check out what was down there but she was hesitant.

What if it was a trap?

After gathering a few ounces of courage and determination, she headed down the corridor, knowing that she had a mission to complete. The dim light from the torches did nothing to lessen the uncertainty that she felt. The further she went into the hallway, the more she wanted to turn around and retreat. It had been such a long time since she had last felt her heart beat so erratically within her chest. It had been just a long time since she last felt her mouth run dry in fear. She had to press on, she needed to gather what was happening and return to the Hokage with what she would soon find. The hallway felt endless but she could see a gentle glow coming closer as she rounded the corner.

As the corridor ended, she came to a halt, staring at the scene before her. Icy chilled her bones and her eyes widened in shock and disgust. Quickly she moved forward, her hands reaching up to touch one of the many glass cylinders in the room. She couldn't believe her eyes. Who could have done something like this? She stepped back, stumbling over a silver tray, one that she had seen many times during her shifts at the Hospital. She regained her footing, staring at an arrangement of syringes and other medical tools. She could see files and papers lain astray all across the room, different tools made for surgeries were hanging on the wall and placed before each cylinder. She stepped back glancing around the room as a heat flooded the air, it seemed as if she activated something. The heat allowed for the glass cylinders to defog for better view as to what was inside.

There before her, floating in a saffron colored liquid, were children.

* * *

"We'll make it there within a few days. at least three to four days top. Time is of the essence so we won't slow down," Kakashi stated. "We will use my Summons to track her down and should we encounter any enemies, I'm sure you all understand the necessary course of action."

His Team nodded their heads and he motioned for them to follow after him. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he should have expected something like this to happened. Not because he had doubted his pupil, that wasn't the case. The mission had reeked danger all over it since the beginning. Even on his way to give Ino the scroll, there had been this foreboding feeling enveloping the mission scroll. Even though he had placed his trust in his student, there was no way to get rid of the ill feelings he had about her taking this mission. He should have stood his ground more with Tsunade. He should have pressed the issue harder but he hadn't. All because the Hokage had mentioned that his faith wavered within his pupil.

This was his fault.

He had made sure that the blonde was prepared before accepting her first mission because he only wanted to be sure. He only wanted for her to succeed when others doubted her. Even when he had doubted her. Perhaps this wasn't about her capabilities but more of the promises that he had made to himself. His promise to protect her. His promise to guide her. His promise to Asuma. His promise to Sakura. That was what was truly eating away at him. He was unable to keep yet another promise. Another silent vow that he would never allow anyone under his care to be harmed. It was all out of his control. Her mission and her life were not something that he was able to control and it struck a cold fear into his being. One that felt suffocating. This was not a place that he had ever wanted to be in again.

As they breezed through the thick forestry that the woods of Konoha provided, he could feel himself sink down to a familiar place. He thought that he had long ago shed those worries and doubts about himself. But here they were, smiling at him like an old friend. He swallowed the saliva that pooled in his mouth, allowing his dry throat some sort of relief. There was panic and chaos in his mind. Dark thoughts of losing someone else in his life haunted him. plagued him. Every step he took, every leap he made felt heavy. He felt sluggish. His heart beat erratically within its cage, the fear of not making it on time pushed him further. He could still recall the day that Rin had been kidnapped. He could still remember the way he had felt that day.

Hopeless.

If he closed his eyes now, he could still recount every detail down to the wire. He could tell anyone the exact plan that he had formed with his Summons. He could still remember finding his teammate bound to that pole. He could remember the adrenaline rushing through his veins as they made their escape. The Heavens help him if Ino were to be captured. The increasing fear that was building up inside of him would swallow him whole. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle another incident like that again. He could still hear her voice his head, telling him to end her life. He could still see the look of pain and shock on her face after she had placed herself within range of his Chidori. He could still feel the warmth leaving her body around his arm.

He remembered everything about that day. It was what had kept his resolve strong for all these years. It was what had made him teach his Genin Team the way he had. It was because of that incident that he had wanted show the younger generation the importance of bonds and friendships. Because those were things that he had been unable to keep in his youth. At least, that was what he had thought until the War. The War had changed him, for the better or so he had hoped. He had thought that by talking with Obito and Rin that he would be able to move forward in his life. He thought that he was long over those endless nights of the past tormenting him. He thought he was long over those days where he emulated Obito in everything that he had ever done. He thought that he had received closure.

So why was it that the past was flooding into his mind now?

They had advanced a little more than halfway to their destination by nightfall when Kakashi ordered for them to rest for the night. Setting up a makeshift campfire, the area was filled with silence as the sounds of nature created a noise in the background for them. Sakura and Naruto had gathered an adequate amount of food and water to replenish their systems. He was sure to keep an eye out on the perimeter, calling for Pakkun to scout a few miles ahead of them before they rested.

"I'll keep watch for the night," Kakashi stated after Pakkun had returned giving him a notification that were still in the clear. "I need to two of you to be well rested on this journey."

The pink haired Medic look at the Captain before glancing over at her long time friend. They both shared a looked and a gentle nod. Kakashi prepared himself for the words that were going to leave the Medic's mouth. "Hey, Kakashi," she started off gently, a look of uncertainty filling her eyes. "I know that you want to rescue Ino as soon as possible but maybe it would be a good idea if you rested tonight…"

"Yeah, the way you were moving today...you should be more exhausted than us," Naruto interjected, rubbing beneath his nose slightly.

A gentle sigh left him and he shook his head. "As much as I appreciate the concern, it isn't needed. Do as I say, the both of you," he said in a cool manner, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

It seemed to work on his former students as they deflated after his denial. A slight pout came to the blonde's face as he began to poke at the fire with a stick. Sakura had pulled her knees to her chest, watching the flames in a disinterested manner. He knew that they were worried about him but it didn't matter, not when there was someone's life on the line. He knew that Sakura was probably far more worried than he should be. He knew that the Yamanaka Heiress had affected the lives of everyone on this mission. He knew that he shouldn't be so fully engrossed with his building despair and hopelessness because he had no right. He had barely known the blonde that long and he was already crumbling before his peers and students.

Why did he care so much?

Maybe it wasn't because he truly cared about the blonde but more of the fact that he cared about the vows that he made to himself. He cared about the promises that would snap into pieces should he not fulfill them. He didn't want to let down anyone else in his life. He had started a new point in his life, he had shed those broken promises. He didn't want to make anymore, that was why he cared so much. Even then, he knew better than to think like that. He knew that it truly wasn't his sole reason as to why he so desperately wanted to find the Yamanaka Heiress. He was ashamed of himself, for thinking such things, as if she were not worth the time to care about. He sighed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced up at the sky, gazing at the stars above them.

He could remember their conversations that they had at the Training Grounds. More and more, he found out about the blonde. The more that she opened it up to him, the more he found his care for her growing. She had this determination to succeed, to test everything that was lain before her that he admired. He had grown fond of the idle chat that they would have after their training. He had grown fond of the way she seeme dto light up, talking about the people that she cared for deeply. He was amused whenever she would talk about how cruel Anko was to her. He was overall, enchanted by her presence. She was so full of life that it was blinding at times, even her smiles, he had to look away from. She was certainly like Naruto, in his opinion. Both blondes were so full of energy and determination that he couldn't stop himself from wanting them to become more.

So, he pushed her over her limitations daily. He wanted what only a teacher wanted from their student. He wanted her to succeed. He wanted her to grasp life by the horns and conquer all the obstacles in her way. Yet, he wanted none of that form her as well. There was a feeling of protectiveness that overwhelmed him at times, perhaps it had something to do with the innocence that seemed to be fading from her. He could that pure light slowly fade from her eyes, the more she went through with training under him and Anko. He could see the bitterness behind her smile whenever she spoke of her training with Ibiki. He wanted to preserve all that she encompassed, the light that seemed to favor her, but he knew that was out of his control.

She was out of his control.

* * *

She stumbled back as the small bodies began to appear around the room, the look of horror never leaving her face. How was she supposed to handle this situation? How was she supposed to figure out what to do? No one had told her how to deal with a situation like this. She breathed heavily trying to look around for something. Anything! She had to save the children! She had to...She had to…She quickly searched her mind for the proper answer. She knew that she needed to leave here as soon as possible in order to tell the Hokage. She knew what she really needed to do and yet...she couldn't leave them here. They...they were just children. Shaking her head, she knew that once she was able to return to the village, she would have to come back. There was no way that she would be able to cope with leaving them behind. Taking in a deep breath, she forced herself to become calm and collected. This was no time to fall apart. Her mission was done now. She would go back to Konoha without any form of confrontation.

As soon as that thought filled her mind, she felt something stir within the air. There were footsteps approaching her, she could barely sense it, but someone was coming closer. She cursed the moment when her guard had faltered for not being aware that she had company.

"Oui, Touzen, are you back now?"

She froze as a voice came from the hallway she had come down from, this was not the situation that she wanted to be in. Teal eyes darted around the room as she searched for an escape route. Damnit, she should have done that after entering the room! She quickly ran to the far end of the room, ducking down behind one of the cylinders. The footsteps were steadily getting closer and she began to recite a mantra in her mind, in order to calm herself down.

"You know, the guys were getting worried after to left but they'll be happy to know-" The voice had entered the room. "Eh, Touzen?"

This was bad. She had made an error. How could she have not suspected this to alert other people? She should have thought this through more, she should have made a plan prior to entering the building. But no one had been here! She hadn't caught another person's Chakra in the village, she had been so sure that this place was abandoned. How wrong she was. She leaned forward, trying to get a look at the person who had entered the room. She slowly began to extend her Chakra out in order to location whoever had joined her. She had been listening for any sound of movement. She had no idea what she was up against, it was better that she was prepared to fight.

"My, my what do we have here? You're not Touzen at all."

Glancing up and to the right, she immediately jumped back. Her hand gripped the hilt of her Tanto blade and a frown was placed on her lips. How could he have gotten past her? How could she not have sensed him? She let out a cluck of her tongue, knowing that she was now in a difficult situation but at least she had a face for the person. He stood at least a head taller than she, bright yellow eyes gleaming at her with amusement. Navy blue locks fell down to his chin, the rest was pulled back into a low ponytail and there was a scar just beneath his left eye. His skin was a tan complexion and he wore what seemed to be like shinobi garb, with a few plates of armor. She couldn't tell what village he hailed from but that didn't matter, if she could escape then surely she would be able to uncover his identity when she was back in the safety of Konoha.

What she did know was that he was strong, far stronger than she was. Sweat rolled down the side of her face as they continued to stare at one another. The air around him was dark, instilling a feeling of dread within her chest. She needed to leave. There was no way that she would be able to fight him alone. She glanced to the side, looking at the only exit of the room. She only needed a few seconds of distraction for her to get out of here. If she couldn't rely on her strength then she could rely on her speed.

"Tell me, what are you doing here." The man called out to her, slowly making his way towards her.

She felt every muscle in her body tense, screaming that she should hurry up and leave. His presence was filling the room, trying to overpower her. She knew that he didn't know who she was, she knew that she had the upper hand now that she knew his features. Gripping the blade of her sword tighter, she slowly began to inch away from him. She felt a shiver roll down her spine as his eyes lit up in delight.

"Aw, not one for talking? Can't we just have a friendly conversation," he asked, his hand reaching into his pockets. Her eyes followed his every movement, unsure what his capabilities were. She took in a slow breath as she watched him pull on what seemed to be metal shackles on his hands and wrists. He flexed the items briefly before locking his gaze on her. "I can tell by your stature that you're a woman," he stated, a cruel grin slowly causing his lips to spread. "Do you know how much I adore women?"

She immediately let go of her blade and infused Chakra into her fist, slamming it into the cylinder beside her. It cracked under the pressure, steam rising out of the glass before exploding. The man stilled watching in horror as the cylinder burst and he recoiled, not wanting to be touched by the liquid. She had made her escape immediately, running out of the room and back into the dark corridor. His booming laughter followed after her, causing her to increase her speed.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

The ground and walls around her began to tremble as she continued on with her escape. Her legs took her away from the area as fast as she was capable. She began to grow impatient at how long the corridor was. She had been running in the darkness for at least two minutes now, which was far too long for her standards. She took the time to look back, only to see a bright light advancing at her at a terrifying pace. The ground and walls began to crumble and crack around her, she had to dodge a few pieces of the ceiling. She stumbled slightly, as the light of the upper ground came into her view but even if she escaped, was there more of them? For some reason, she was unable to sense the enemy until they were too close. She did not do well with close combat, despite all the training she had done with Anko and Kakashi. She bit her lower lip, trying to formulate a plan. There was a familiar chirp that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. There was a familiar heat that tickled her back.

This wasn't good.

As she had made it through threshold of the door, lightning ignited the area, causing the earth made entrance to crumble and burst around her. She left out a grunt as she flew into the wall across the doorway, a gasp of pain leaving her. She quickly pulled herself up off the floor as a foot came through the debris and dust. Shaking her head, she tried to rid the dull ringing in her ears. Her eyes widened as she jumped away from the place she had landed in, dodging a cackling fist that landed in the wall. Yellow eyes locked on her in a wild trance and she scrambled to gain her bearings once more. Her foot kicked open the door as she ran out into the empty streets, rolling onto the ground as some debris was thrown after her.

Her hands flew through a few seals before she slammed them into the ground, a hawk appeared above her head before it went flying off in the direction of Konoha. She willed it to make it there in time as she slowly stood up, she glanced over her shoulder, her enemy already in view. She had sent the messenger bird as soon as possible, hopefully she would receive aid within the next day or so. She only needed to make sure she survived until that time. She glanced around, looking at the barren forest that was a few yards away, she would have better luck there. She began to move into the cover of the foliage, knowing that she would have to do her best to hide for as long as possible.

There was no way she was going down without a fight.

* * *

It was strange. He was being strange. She was sure that Naruto felt the same way, after all this wasn't how he normally acted. After the countless of missions that she had been on with him during her younger years, she had never seen Kakashi like this. She had never seen this side of her former teacher. It wasn't like he was doing anything rash or reckless. It was more of how he was carrying himself. His mannerism were different than what she was used to. The way he stood was not as relaxed at it usually was. Despite the severity of any mission, Kakashi had always remained calm. Despite knowing what was on the line, Kakashi never seemed to lose control of himself. But from what she was seeing, he was on the verge of falling.

There was a heavy air clinging to him like a second skin. There was this dark look in his eye, one that she had only seen long ago, when he had fought against Zabuza. It was almost as if he was not entirely here with them. His body was here, physically but mentally he was in another place. She wanted to ask him if he was all right. She wanted to console him in some way but she knew that she didn't have the right words to soothe him. Despite being on a Team with him for many years, she still had no idea how to approach her former teacher. She still didn't understand him properly, even though he could read her like the back of his hand. To be honest, she felt it unfair that he had that advantage over her but that just went to show how mature his skill levels were. She felt a bit useless, like she wouldn't be able to do anything for her former teacher, whom she cared deeply for. She felt that the only thing that would be able to soothe him was the face of his new pupil.

Ino.

A frown touched her lips, thinking about her best friend. There had been a point where they were torn between friendship and a boy. No, Sakura knew that she had been the one at fault for the distance she had created between them all those years ago. She hadn't seen that Ino was only trying to help her grow out of the shell she had placed herself in. She hadn't seen the look of hurt that crossed the blonde's face when she declared them rivals. She hadn't seen the bitter grin that touched Ino's lips as she took off her red ribbon, giving it back to the blonde. She hadn't seen any of that because she thought that a boy was more important. She had disregarded all the things that Ino had done for her in the past, only to realize that latter, she had broken the girl's heart that day.

As the years passed, she had no idea how to mend the wounds that she had created. She had no idea how to heal the hurt soul that was within Ino. So, she had tried everything in her power to show the blonde that she was sorry. She gave her gifts from time to time. She spent countless of hours giggling and laughing on the floor with the blonde. All to apologize to her. All in hopes that she would be forgiven one day. Still, the words could never form on her tongue and leave her mouth. Why? Because she was afraid of rejection. She was afraid that the blonde would hold a grudge against her for the rest of their lives. But, she hadn't. She had opened her heart back up to her and Sakura could not describe the waves of gratitude and relief that washed over her.

Ino had been the first one to bring up the topic of the past, stating that it was only holding them back in their friendship. It was constantly looming in the air, every move that Sakura made was unnatural. It eventually had begun to grate the nerves of the blonde. Sakura had been surprised when Ino had stated all those things. She hadn't realized that she was acting in such a manner. She hadn't realized that the blonde could easily read her emotions. She supposed it was the innate ability that all Yamanaka had that allowed the blonde to be in tune with the people surrounding her. She had apologized for being so obvious in her ways. Those apologies soon ran on into other apologies, falling from her lips like river of words. She couldn't stop the words leaving her mouth. She couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

There had been a laugh that left the blonde, one that stung her slightly. She had flinched away from the sound, knowing that this was the time that Ino would exact her revenge. But that never happened. Instead, the Medic had been pulled into the bosom of her best friend, strong arms wrapping around her and a hand rubbing her head gently. When she looked up at the blonde, she was graced by the most beautiful smile that she had ever seen. Perhaps it had something to do with the sun shining down upon her flaxen looks, making a halo of gold appear above her. Maybe it had something to with the deep turquoise color of her eyes, shimmering like waves, as emotions filled those watery hues. Perhaps it was the sheer amount of adoration that emitted from her, as she held Sakura close to her. Sakura could never be sure, but what she did know, was that the blonde had yet again changed her life.

"_Took you long enough, Forehead."_

How could Ino forgive her so easily, Sakura would never understand. There was still lingering doubt that she had yet to be fully forgiven but she knew that it would only further anger and hurt the blonde if she said that to her. So she kept those thoughts of self doubt to herself and continued on, forming a new and stronger bond with the blonde. They had become inseparable once more and the Medic felt like things were beginning to look up once more. Ino gave her confidence and strength, as she had always done in the past. Sakura never knew how much the blonde affected her life until now. She never realized that the blonde was the reason why she wanted to be strong. All along, she had been chasing after the backs of Naruto and Sasuke, thinking that she would never amount to their strength. In reality, she had always had Ino cheering her own. She always had someone in her corner, even she was plagued with doubt and pity.

Ino had always been there.

Now, in this moment, Ino was in danger and Sakura couldn't begin to cope with the feelings of fear and panic that gripped her chest tightly. It almost felt like she was unable to breath, just thinking about the fact that her friend was no longer alive. No, she knew better than to think like that. If anything, Ino would survive and they would find her. It would be only a matter of hours that they would reach the area from which the distress call had been sent from. She popped a Stamina pill into her mouth, feeling the increasing urge to make it on time fill her being. She felt her hands curl into fists, knowing that the worst possible outcome could happen. There was no way that she was prepared for such a thing to happen.

Her eyes glanced over to the blonde male beside her, he had been abnormally quiet this entire journey. When the mention of Ino had been brought up, she had seen all the color fade from his face. Then again, she was sure that she had had the same reaction. It was no secret that the two loud mouth blondes had found a strange friendship form between them. It also had helped that Ino was friends with the Hyuuga Heiress and she had helped the two of them form a romantic relationship. Sakura was sure that in Naruto's eyes, he owed a lot of his newfound happiness to the Yamanaka Heiress. It was funny, the way that Ino was connected to everyone. She was always so busy that it seemed like she had little to no time for anything else. But she had always found a way to help out others or be involved in the local Konoha Gossip Group. She was a social butterfly by nature and it was proven now, how easily she could affect someone's life. Ino was the kind of woman who disregarded herself and helped others. She helped bring people together, if they lost that then…

Shaking her head, she kept her mind away from those thoughts, her verdant hues looking back at the back of their Captain. Still, he was being strange. She had never known that Ino had affected her former teacher to get such a reaction from him. He hadn't been late, as he usually would have been, given any type of mission. When he had entered the Hokage's Office, he had been silent as usual, taking the orders that were given to him. He spoke to them in a the usual manner, giving them their different set of tasks and afterwards he had remained silent. He was still the Kakashi that they all knew and respected. But the way he stared off into the distance. The way his jaw clenched as he thought to himself. It was not like the Kakashi that she had learned from. This Kakashi was far different. He usually tried to lighten the mood by telling some sort of joke or a story that would ease their increasing fears. He had done none of that and that caused her to worry. She wanted to tell him that things would be alright, but even then she wondered if her words would reach him.

Licking her lips, she decided that she would say something, but he cut her off immediately as his hand raised and the Team came to a halt. She blinked looking around, seeing that they were at the border between The Land of Hot Water and Shimo. She could definitely feel a change in the wind, a slight shiver rolled down her spine. A heavy breath left the silver haired Jounin as he turned to look at them. His dark eye regarding them in nothing but professionalism.

"We'll change here and continue on. I want her found in the matter of a few hours," he stated as he began to pull out clothing to help battle the cold terrain they were about to enter. In the distance, he could see the trees being covered in snow, the wind blowing in their direction foreshadowed the frigid temperatures. He could only hope that they would make it in time. He could only hope that he would not let down another person in his life.

They would find her.

**AN: Cliffhanger alert….again! Here are some questions that may come up that will be answered. Why did it take Ino roughly a week to reached her destination while it took the others a few days? Well the way I see it, Ino was given an allotted time to complete her mission, it was not urgent. Therefore this gave her time to learn the land and also, it gave her time to search all the areas to make sure nothing was there. After all, this is her mission to join Anbu, so the Hokage gave her time to complete the mission accordingly. It gave her time to prepare herself and plan out how she was going to do things. Now as for Kakashi and his Team, they have a sense of urgency to retrieve her because she may be alive or dead. I looked at the Naruto World Map, and I tried my best to make the travel realistic in a sense. Also this was becoming a really long chapter, so I decided to end it here. Thank you all for reading and I hope you look forward to the next update. If any other questions arise, I will be happy to answer them. Until next time and thanks for reading! -Tinyraver**


	7. Seek

_**AN: So think of the villains like...a Naruto movie kind of ordeal. That's the vibe I have and I'm sticking with it. XD Thank you for all the love and the reviews, reading them makes me really happy. This chapter is another lengthy one, I am sure. I went from like managing 4-5k word to immediately 7k last chapter. Like I need to control myself HAHAHAHA But you guys don't mind, right? This chapter, it was kind of rough for me, I still believe I suck at fighting scenes, so I spent a lot of time editing and editing…..and editing. There's a few time gaps as like in the last chapter. Also, I felt it unnecessary to recount all of the battle scene, because it would be too long and I got lazy. I apologize for that Xd. I hope you all enjoy it! Happy reading~**_

_**Rating: Rated M for Sexual Themes, Violence and Language**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

**007 Seek**

* * *

She slid behind the trunk of a tree, peeking out behind her mask for her pursuer. There was something off about him, aside from the crazed look in his eyes. Something was wrong with his body, his Chakra wasn't readable, which made it increasingly difficult to find out where he was located. It was almost as if it were completely blocked off, but that was impossible, right? Even if he had found a way to fully control his Chakra presence, she would have been able to find him still, right? However that wasn't the case, until he was within a too close for comforts range, she was unable to sense him. The uneasiness continued to grow as she hid within the coverage of the trees. She flinched every time she heard a twig snap or the leaves rustle. She held her breath every time the wind blew. She knew that her options were limited. If she could continue to lure him towards the direction of Konoha, then she would win this battle.

She hopped away from her cover, as the tree was engulfed with lightning and a fist went straight through. This was too dangerous, she was barely avoiding his attacks by a hair. Running through a few hand seals, two clones appeared beside her. They ran together, interweaving with one another in order to cause some sort of misdirection. She nodded at them and they split off in opposite directions, she took the one to the left. She grinned to herself, as he turned to chase the one going to the right. She would lead him away for a while until she managed to regain some of the energy that she had lost.

When night fell, she found that her rest was not pleasant, she was constantly on edge. Every noise in the stilled night caused her to jump. She had taken cover under a few overgrown roots, hoping that her clones hand done a good job of distracting him. She just needed to wait, wait until backup arrived. Of all things to happen to her on her first mission, this had to be the worst situation possible. She almost felt ashamed of herself, thinking that she wasn't able to handle this situation but she knew when she was outmatched. Still, it got under her skin, that she wasn't capable enough to take down a single enemy. She rubbed her face slowly, trying to shake the feelings of self loathing from her mind. What she needed to do now was to rest and come up with a strategy. If they could bring the man back to Konoha, then she would be able to do a thorough interrogation on him. She could figure out what he was doing in Shimo and why were they collecting children. Nodding her head, she began to think of ways to overpower him.

The sudden sound of a branch breaking jolted her out of her sleep. She blinked furiously, wondering when she had actually fallen asleep, but as soon as her vision cleared her face went pale. Haunting yellow eyes peered at her through the roots. She turned ready to make a run but a hand grabbed her ankle, dragging her out of the alcove she had hidden herself in. Her nails dug into the ground trying to grab onto something but her efforts were futile. She was pulled out of her hiding spot, the snow burning her through her clothes as she slid across the ground. A gasp left her as she was tossed away, her back hitting the trunk of a tree. She crumpled to the ground, spitting out blood as she pushed herself off the ground. She stared at the face of the man that she had been doing her best to avoid contact with. Licking her blood stained lips, she pulled herself to her feet, hand resting on the hilt of her blade.

"You think you're clever, with those decoys," he bit out. His annoyance was evident on his face. "But listen, there's no place for you to hide here." He cracked his knuckles and took a step towards her, causing her to move away from him. He chuckled in response, shaking his head. "You're a pretty little piece, I'll give you that." The sudden killer intent that blasted towards her caused her stomach to roll. She knew that she had no choice but to fight him. "I can't wait to sink my teeth into you."

He slid his foot back, falling into a fighting stance. The gauntlets on his hands glittering in the white light, clinking together slightly. Unsheathing her blade, she gripped it tightly in her hand. No words were spoken as they started at one another, her body tensing as she readied herself to fight. As a chilly wind blew by them, they lunged at one another. With an upward slice, she assessed how quick his reactions were. He leaned back, narrowly missing the sharp tip of the blade. If she could wear him down, then she would be able to land better strikes. Turning her body to the left, she dodged the fist that threatened to knock her unconscious.

He was brute strength, she could only imagine what his blows would be like if he went all out with her. Her eyes narrowed as she slid low to the ground, swiping her blade towards his ankle. He hopped back, a grin plastered upon his face. She moved forward, knowing that it would be better to end the battle as soon as possible. She once again swung her blade, in a downward motion. He lifted his arms up, crossing them above as her blade landed on his gauntlets. She clenched her teeth as she was stopped mid-air, trying to force her blade to complete the strike. He stepped forward, leaning into her blade before overpowering her.

She slid back a few feet, before sheathing her blade, she knew that it would be futile to use that weapon any further. She eyed him carefully, assessing were his weak points would most likely be. She didn't have enough time to fully inspect his body as his fist came flying at her. Ducking under the fist, she shoved her elbow up into his throat, causing him to sputter and stumble back. Infusing a small amount Chakra into her fists, she began to land punches against his torso, hoping to damage his ribcage. He caught her by the tail end of her ponytail, gripping the strands tightly as he swung her away from him. She landed on the ground with a pained grunt, before a foot connected with her stomach, causing her to be sent even further away.

She pulled her body close to her, landing in a fetal position before pushing her body up off the ground. She quickly ran through hand seals, bringing up a wall made of Earth in order to slow down his attack. She slid around him as his fist cackled, breaking the ground immediately. Going through another series of hand seals she had two clones of herself appear. Charging at him, they assaulted him with a flurry of attacks. She bit the inside of her cheek as one of her clones dissipated into a puddle of water. Pulling out a Kunai, she jammed it into his arm and tore it down it a diagonal line before being knocked away.

He grunted while pulling out the blade in his arm, staring at the blood that glistened upon it and shaking out the arm that had been affected by the blade. He grinned slightly as he look over at her before tossing the blade into the ground. He stood straighter before inclining his head towards her. "Amuro Fuugara."

She blinked a bit before she realized that he would be taking this battle seriously now. Standing straight as well, giving him a formal bow. "Yamanaka Ino." Her foot slid behind her as she prepared to continue to fight, holding her arms up in a traditional stance. He followed suit as they stood at a standstill once more.

"Tell me, why do you have those children," she called out.

A sly grin came to his face. "You'll find out...if you beat me."

She frowned, not liking the tone of underestimation that came from her enemy. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the thought of another person underestimating her capabilities. It looked like it was time to show him that she wasn't just a pretty face. She made another round of clones, calculating how long her Chakra supply would be able to last. She knew there would be no way of retrieving information from this battle. One of them would take their last breath today and she had to make sure that it wasn't her.

"Those clones are getting pretty old," he called out, cracking his knuckles. "Is this the best you can do?"

She disappeared in a matter of seconds, before she was in front of him. Her leg was turning to kick him but he caught hold of her leg. His other hand flew out to grabbed the wrist that aimed a Kunai at his torso. He flew forward as a Chakra infused foot landed into his back, the appendages he hand in his hands liquefying.

"We're just getting started," she growled out.

* * *

"Pakkun, I want you and the others to scout the area, let me know immediately if you find anything," Kakashi commanded, looking at the scenery before him.

They had just reached the area where the messenger bird had been sent from. There were signs of a battle that had taken place, he could still feel the never fading tension in the air. They had gone through the village, looking for any other signs of struggle. It was Naruto who had found a building that looked as if it had been through an earthquake. The door frame had been completely broken down, causing the foundation of the building to become slanted. There was no possible way that they would be able to enter from the front. They had found the window that Ino had used to crawl inside but even after entering the building, there was no way they could get through the debris and covered doorway that had been where the bookcase was. Biting the inside of his cheek, he studied the areas that had seen damage.

He knew the Technique used as it was exactly like his own. He could see spiderweb like burns around the walls. To think that Ino was going against a Lightning User was unsettling as her Nature did not do well against those attacks. He had done his best to make sure that she knew her weaknesses and how to avoid them. He had taught her how to fight against his Lightning abilities but still he knew that wouldn't be enough, especially if she were going against multiple foes. He glanced at the wreckage that had been left behind, trying to imagine the battle that had ensued. Pressing his lips together in a thin line, he looked away from the wall and towards the broken down doorway. It seemed the that Ino had come in from the window they had used. During that time in the house, she had encountered the enemy and escaped through the front. He questioned why she had sent the distress signal. What exactly was she going against in order for her to retreat, in order for her to need backup?

It wasn't often that an Anbu member would need help. Something must have gone severely wrong.

"Kakashi," Pakkun called out, appearing beside him. He glanced down at his canine summons, raising a thin brow. "The girl's scent is all over the area, it's hard to pin down where she went but we may have a lead heading in a circle back towards the Land of Fire."

"Alright, we'll head in that direction. Let me know should anything else come up," he stated, brushing off the dust that had covered his knees from inspecting the area. Pakkun gave him a firm salute before disappearing once more to convey the message. "Sakura, Naruto, we have a lead let's go," he called out to them. His Team nodded, quickly exiting the building and heading out towards the direction that he lead.

As they traveled, he could see that the area had been disturbed. There were footprints that were slowly fading away with the snow. Branches and roots were broken and snapped, showing signs of a retreat. A frown touched his lips as they continued to follow after the signs that were left behind. His stomach knotted further as they continued on, dark thoughts clouded his mind. They had reached a point where the path which in three separate directions and he knew that he had to choose wisely in order to ensure that they found the blonde.

"She used decoys," Sakura murmured as she inspected the area.

"How many do you think there are," Naruto asked, his voice trembling slightly.

Kakashi knelt down, studying the faint tracks on the ground. "From the looks of it, there's only one."

"Only one? Then why would she need backup," Naruto asked, a frown touching his lips.

"There are times when facing one amount may be too overwhelming," Kakashi replied, glancing around. He whistled lowly and Pakkun came flying into the scene. "Which way did she go?"

The pug sniffed the area for a few moments before nodding to the West. "Her true scent is strongest this way."

The Jounin nodded his head, motioning for the others to follow him. As they took this path, the area of destruction slowly began to grow more prominent. They ran through the barren forest, noting the areas of damage. At one point they passed a tree with overgrown roots, the land around it showed signs of a large battle. The roots smelled as if they had been burned and the ground had been ripped from its resting point. They were puddles of water that had melted away snow before freezing over. More than anything, however, there was blood staining the purity of the white terrain. He heard an audible gasp leave the Medic, knowing that her thoughts followed his own. He frowned, wishing that he knew whose blood it belonged to: Ino or the enemy?

He knew that they were running out of time, especially by how much blood was splattered around the area. He bit the inside of his cheek as they slowly moved through the area. There were no bodies left behind, so that meant they had moved further away. Damnit! This was certainly not the situation that he had expected her to face on her first mission. Although being in Anbu was difficult, no one had ever had to deal with such a mission when they were still wet behind the ears. His panic only continued to grow as they continued to look through the area.

"Kakashi, this way!" Naruto called out motioning for them to come in his direction. On the ground, there was a trail of blood leading away from the scene.

He placed a hand of the blonde's shoulder. "Good work, Naruto. We have to hurry."

There was a slight tone of desperation in his voice that even caught himself off guard. He swallowed the fear and dread that was slowly beginning to suffocate him. They moved quickly, having Pakkun sniff out the way the blood led. There was no telling what they would find once the path ended, which only seemed to weigh down heavily upon his shoulders.

"K-Kakashi," Sakura called out, her voice indicating that she was on the verge of breaking down. "Do you….do you think.."

"Ino is strong," Naruto interjected, catching onto the feelings that were filling the air between them. "There's no way that she'd fall her. There's no way, Sakura."

The conviction in his voice was uplifting and he silently thanked Naruto for being so optimistic about the Yamanaka Heiress. Maybe that was the reason he was chosen to go on this mission as well. Kakashi knew better than anyone to not be optimistic during these missions, especially when a distress signal was given. He knew better than to expect the best outcome during these times, that was why he had shut himself off from the others. He had been preparing to see and find the worst. He had been preparing himself to accept that he wasn't a capable teacher. He had been preparing himself for the grief that would consume him for breaking yet another promise.

"_I will not stand to be treated like a child or someone who isn't capable."_

Her voice rang throughout his head and he sighed gently to himself. She was right, he was still treating her like she was unable to survive. That was the main point of his training with her. Endure and survive. He knew that she was capable of completing a mission, even if it meant surviving until backup arrived. She was simply that type of woman. He simply lacked the confidence in his own training to see the brighter side of things. It was in this moment that he had answered a question that he had asked long ago. Who was the teacher? Who was the student? It seemed as if she were the guiding light at this point. She was teaching him to trust in his own capabilities. She was teaching him something that he had long thought he was unable to do. She was teaching him how to be a proper mentor. He had learned, during his time with her, that he could create a proper Shinobi. That he had what it took to help progress the future generations. She taught and gave him what he needed to have confidence within himself.

"There's something up ahead," Pakkun called out, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Glancing ahead, all the feelings of hope had fled from his mind. It felt as if the lump that had been in his throat had finally dropped into the deepest pits of his stomach. He pushed himself faster, wanting to reach the area ahead immediately.

Because on the ground before them, there was a body.

* * *

Clutching her side, she ran through the trees. She definitely had several broken ribs, which caused her breathing to become labored. Every move she made was painful but she knew she couldn't stay still for too long. She had done her best to wear down Fuugara and in turn, she had suffered a few agonizing blows. They had traded punches in that moment, his gauntlet had connected him her rib cage while her Chakra infused fist had landed on his jaw. They had flown away from one another in the after effect, both of them landing a few yards away from one another. Biting her lower lip, she spat out the blood that had been pooling in her mouth. She knew that she wouldn't have the resources to heal herself until she was able to end her enemy. Digging into her pouch, she popped a Soldier Pill in her mouth, chewing away on it furiously.

This pill would give her the ability to regain stamina and Chakra for a brief period of time and she only wished that she didn't need to resort to using this. After the effects wore off, she would be useless. Unlike the ones that they had used during the World War, these were specifically made for Anbu. Whenever someone was faced in dire situations, they would use this in order to rid them of their enemies. Should she fail to stop her enemy then it was game over for her. But this was a gamble she was willing to take. She knew that the others would be here soon, she could afford this risk.

Feeling the Pill give her the energy that she needed, she turned around forming a few hand seals as Fuugara came charging at her. _Mind Body Disturbance Technique_. He tripped over his feet as he stepped into the area of effect, causing the blonde to grin. She slid to slow herself down, before using the momentum to push herself forward. Pulling out her Tanto blade, she stabbed the blade into his torso, earning a pained grunt from the male. His muscles clenched as the blade easily slid through his unprotected body. He stomped his feet on the ground, gritting his teeth in pain. He knew that she was ready to end their chase of cat and mouse. His fist cackled as he swung it behind him to gain momentum. She wasn't the only one who was willing to end it all here. She had found out about their location, even if he wanted to have fun with her, there was no way that he could allow her to live. Who knew what she would do with the information that she had gathered.

Pulling his fist forward, he landed his bright fist into her already damaged side. A cry of pain left her as the lightning spread across her skin like fire, burning her upon impact. She grit her teeth as she tried her best to conceal her pain. She was shoved away from him, her body rolling like a ragdoll across the ground. She twitched and trembled on the ground as the lightning sputtered around her. She took in a deep inhale as the pain was tremendous. Clutching her side, she howled in pain as she tried to get up. She needed to end this soon. Coughing up blood, she wiped her mouth, pushing her battle injured body off the ground.

Fuugara pulled the blade from his torso, tossing it away. He stared at her in a grim manner, slowly making his way to her. Her knees trembled as she stood in a hunched over position, everything was spinning and she felt like she might throw up at any given moment. She had to press on.

"_Endure and survive."_

She huffed out a short breath, forming a few hand seals. She had to end this. She had to make him proud. She had to show him that his guidance had been worth it, that she was worth it. She could feel her strength and Chakra waning. She didn't have that much time left. Running her hands through a few hand seals, she knew this would be the last thing that she was able to do. She dodged the fist that threatened to end her, hopping and rolling over to the right side. She winced at the pain that radiated throughout her body, causing her to falter slightly.

"Give it up," Fuugara panted out, his wounds taking its toll on him. "You can't defeat me."

"Are you sure about that," she rasped out, eyes narrowing dangerously. She stood up on shaking legs, blood seeping from the multiple wounds on her body. Her vision was becoming blurry, maybe it was from the blood coming from her head or the fact her eye was swelling up. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she watched her clones ambush him from behind. He was distracted momentarily and she knew this was her only chance.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered under her breath, taking a stance with her legs shoulder width apart and one hand hanging in front of her. She gripped her wrist tightly, feeling an immense amount of chakra flowing into a concentrated place. She bit her lip as she felt her remaining Chakra waver dangerously, tears pricked her eyes as it began to hurt. Grunting as a familiar sound reached her ears and her eyes squinted from the bright light, she began to charge at Fuugara. The sudden high pitched chirp caused him to look over at her with wide eyes. She grinned ferociously, knowing that he would have never guessed this Technique. The clones crumbled into a water, falling onto his skin. Lifting up her arm, she shoved it through his chest via the wound she had created earlier with her sword, the water helping to amplify the attack. He let out a gurgle of pain as blood spilled through his clenched teeth. He was paralyzed from the sudden impact, the white hot pain searing through his chest. She dug her feet into the ground, shoving her arm harder and gaining another watery grunt of pain.

She breathed heavily as the light slowly dimmed and she could finally feel the heat that cauterized the wound that she had created. A small grin came to her face but it didn't last long. She quickly tried to pull her arm out of the wound but he had took hold of her arm snapping it into an unnatural position. She cried out in pain, the tears streamed down her face involuntarily. She struggled with her free arm to rid herself from him but she could feel her body slowly becoming drained. In a moment of panic, she took hold of a Kunai and shoved it into his face. She grit her teeth as her hand was slick with blood, making her grip weaker but he recoiled away in pain, screaming as he clutched his face.

As soon as he arm was released, she stumbled back, trying to catch herself but with only one working arm, it was difficult. She landed on her back, gasping in pain. She rolled her head to the side as the scream slowly died down, Fuugara falling to his knees, the Kunai glistening from his forehead.

It was over.

She looked up at the the gray sky, breathing heavily. Her body felt like nothing more than dead weight, she wasn't even sure if she would be able to move from the position that she was in. That last move had expended everything that she had be preserving. She wanted to wait until she was completely confident in that Technique before using it. She had been practicing it on her free time, away from the eyes of her mentors. She had seen Kakashi use it enough to remember the seals. She had seen Sasuke use it several times, therefore she understood how it would work within battle. It had been gruelling learning a new Nature Type but she had pushed herself continuously to grasp its concept. She knew that that blow was weak compared to what it could have been, if she had practiced longer. She had wanted to surprise Kakashi by using that Technique during their training but it seemed as if she wouldn't have the chance for a while.

Blood pooled into her mouth, causing her to choke and cough on the metallic tasting liquid. It slid out the corners of her mouth and splattered across her chin. She didn't have the energy or the resources in order to use her Mystic Palm. With a heavy move of her body, she propped herself onto her side, leaning on her only working arm. She spat the blood that had pooled in her mouth on the ground, taking in sharp and heavy breaths. Curling her hand into a tight fist, she pulled her dead weight body across the frozen ground. She shivered as her body grew numb, the icy terrain only further increasing the numbness that threatened to take over her body. She grunted and groaned as she continued to drag her body across the ground, finding a root to latch onto and pulling herself towards a tree. She landed against the truck, breathing heavily as her eyes drooped dangerously. She was on the verge of unconsciousness and she wondered if she slept, would she wake afterwards? Her eyes glanced up at the sky once more, they would be here soon. She would just rest until they found her.

She just needed to wait a little longer.

* * *

He wasn't sure what had gone through his mind when they reached the body only to find that it wasn't Ino. Was he relieved or terrified? It only took a few more moments to find the body of the blonde, laying in a crumpled position against the tree. It was as if all the sounds disappeared as they all rushed over to her. Sakura's hands immediately were engulfed in a bright emerald, a panicked look in her eyes. He could see the tears that threatened to fall from her jade eyes. He could see her mouth muttering words of prayers and threats under her breath but he heard nothing. All he would do was watch in mild horror as she healed the blonde.

The Yamanaka had pulled herself all the way over to the treeline, maybe in a way to find a position to find or to get away he wasn't sure. Her battle torn body was littered in bruises and cuts, contrasting dramatically against her now sickly complexion. Her arm was placed in an unnatural position that Sakura quickly began to heal. Her attire had grown dark with the blood of her and the enemy. Dark circles were beneath her eyes and he feared for the worst, waiting for Sakura to update him on her vitals. He knew that she had fought for as long as she was able and there was a certain sense of pride deep inside of him, but this was no time to rejoice.

He moved away from the scene, fearing that his uneasy stomach would be unable to handle the news. He surveyed the ground of their final battle. Moving over to the forgotten body, he inspected the dead man. He curiously eyed the gauntlet on his hand, seeing as it was something that he had never seen before. He inspected the small albeit gaping hole in the man's torso. Hie eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he realized what had happened. He snapped his head over towards the unconscious blonde's direction, wanting to speak with her but knowing that he was unable at this time. His fingers gingerly reached out to touch the wound but Sakura's voice called out to him.

"We need to get her back to Konoha immediately, Kakashi." There was a hint of frantic panic in her voice and Kakashi could only fear the worst for his student's condition.

"Naruto, we're taking the body back," Kakashi called out and Naruto immediately pulled out a white sheet from his pouch. They quickly bundled the man's corpse.

"I need to keep healing her," Sakura said, popping a homemade Stamina Pill into her mouth. "Her vitals are low and without my constant healing, she won't make it back to Konoha at this rate."

"Leave it to me," Naruto called out, biting his thumb and slamming it into the ground. A giant toad appeared looming over them. His orange skin contrasted brightly against the dull terrain. He looked around, his eyes looking for an enemy before glancing down at Naruto.

"Yo," Gamakichi called out. "What can I do for you, Naruto?"

"We need you to take us back to Konoha immediately, our friend is in danger," Naruto exclaimed, running up the arms of his Toad Summons. "Can you do that for us?"

Puffing from his pipe, he snorted out smoke from his nostrils. "Of course!"

Naruto motioned for them to climb on top of Gamakichi's head. They laid Ino down and the pink haired Medic hovered over her, concentrating on keeping the blonde woman alive. Kakashi placed the corpse beside him before nodding to Naruto that they were prepared. The blonde male patted Gamakichi on his head and the toad took in a deep breath of air.

"Hold on tight!"

They rocketed into the air, the wind becoming harsh as they headed back to Konoha with the aide of Gamakichi's leaps. Naruto used a few clones to help keep Sakura stable and holding onto the corpse. Kakashi positioned himself beside Ino's unconscious body, helping to keep her body still. His eyes never left the blonde as they continued on their way, the tension never leaving his shoulders. Although he visited the Hero's Stone frequently in the past, he had never prayed. He had only sought to ask for forgiveness from his fallen comrades. He had only selfishly asked for redemption to keep him at peace. At this time however, he couldn't help but recite a few prayers in order to ease his soul and pray that the Yamanaka survived.

He wouldn't forgive himself if her life was lost.

**AN: Gah, they found her but she's not in good condition. But no worries, they will get her back to Konoha and everything will be good! Yeah? Yeah! I'll answer a question, how does Ino know Lightning abilities? Well, it's just one, probably a really difficult one but all Shinobi can be able to gain the knowledge of all basic Nature Transformations, or so I've read. Granted it could take a lifetime to get them all but I can definitely see Ino picking up Kakashi's trademark Technique, being is sole student as of now. ****So that's why I used it and it's my story so I do as I please.**** Disregard that last part, but seriously, I think that as ambitious and determined as I have made Ino, I can definitely see her being one of those Shinobi that wants to get all of the Nature Transformations down. But that's just my opinion of her, so I don't mind if your opinions differ, that's what makes us different. Lel enough with that. Anyways, now that we have a villain and stuff, I will now delve into their relationship and bonding and looooooooove.. You guys, I'm too excited for them to get together. You have no idea. I hope you all enjoyed the seventh installment of **_**Purple Haze**_**. Feedback is appreciated and thanks for reading! -Tinyraver**


	8. Beguile

_**AN: I realized it is now Chapter Eight and nothing has really happened with them. Spoiler Alert: Let's make something happen! Now that i think of it, I'm not sure if the chapter title matches the content of the chapter. I might change it. As usual, thank you for all the love a reviews, I do appreciate them a lot! I know a lot of you are enjoying the way I wrote the two of them and I hope that I can continue to please you all. Now is the time that we I need to do things with their relationship. So let me know how it works! Anyways, happy reading~**_

_**Rating: Rated M for Sexual Themes, Language and Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my ideas.**_

* * *

**008 Beguile**

* * *

"You know, you should go get some rest for yourself."

Lifting up his head, he looked up at the buxom blonde who was leaning against the frame of the door. His eyes fell to the hands that lay limply in his lap, a small smile coming to his lips. He wondered how pathetic he looked. He wondered how long it would be until his student would open her eyes once more. He lifted his hand, rubbing it across his face and caressing his jaw slightly. She was right, as the women here usually were. He had spent most of his time here, listening to the sounds of the monitors beeping and the machines creating a gentle white noise to fill the background. He simply sat and waited here because he was terrified. If he left, what would happen to her?

"I know that you're worried about her, Hatake, but sitting here won't do you any good," Tsunade started, pressing her mauve lips together in a thin line. "It's not your fault that she is in this condition, no one could have known that something like this would happen."

He dropped his hand back down into his lap, his hands curling into loose fists. He nodded his head slowly, knowing that his presence here wasn't really making a difference but it had been four days now. Surely, she would wake up soon, right?

"I apologize, Lady Tsunade," he said in a weary voice. "But I would like to continue to sit here."

Hazel eyes softened on the male that she gazed at, it had been a long time since she had seen him so worried. She had hoped that he would continue to be aloof, dropping by from time to time to check up on the Yamanaka's condition but she had been wrong. The day that they had brought back the blonde girl, she had seen a face of Kakashi that she had never seen before. He kept his composure as best as he could but he would fidget every now and then. She had seen him pacing the hallways outside of the Emergency Room, his hands firmly clasped behind his back and eyes never leaving the ground. He was never at a moments rest, not even when she had finally been able to stabilize the Yamanaka's exhausted body eight hours later. He had refused to leave her side, a dark cloud looming ominously over him.

A gentle sigh left the Hokage and she nodded her head slowly. "Alright, should anything arise, you know what to do."

With that parting message, the blonde left the two of them. He settled back into the chair he had been sitting in for the majority of the week. In all honesty, he wasn't sure why he stayed. Why did he feel so compelled to be by her side? Maybe he was worried that she would think that she was a failure. Maybe he wanted to be there when she first opened her eyes, to congratulate her on surviving to whole ordeal. He rubbed his jaw slowly, thinking back to the situation that she had been placed in, it was hard to judge what had actually happened.

Without the Yamanaka conscious, they could only make vague assumptions as to why she needed backup. They could only guess what she had encountered from what they were able to uncover through the wreckage within the Shimo village. Ibiki's ability relied solely on physically extracting information through painful methods and without another Yamanaka to dive into her mind, they were all sitting on the edge, wondering what could have happened. Kakashi could only conclude that the enemy had something up his sleeve in order to cause the blonde to lack the confidence to defeat him by her own means. Then again, she had ended the battle not long before they had arrived, but it was thanks to that Technique that she managed to make it out alive.

They had brought back the body of the enemy, deciding it was best to have it within their hands rather than allowing the enemy to get a hold of them. Surely, the fight the two of them had would cause conflict. The autopsy report had shown nothing truly out of the ordinary from the corpse of the man. He had been mostly brute strength, ideal for the frontlines to take down as many enemies as he could with his sheer size and force. The gauntlets were peculiar and had been handed over to a different team, in order to figure out its inner workings. Other than that, there wasn't much that they knew about the man, only the Yamanaka knew and they were all hoping that she would wake up soon to fill in the missing pieces.

Dark eyes glanced back at the unconscious woman, studying her healing body. She had regained the color that she had lost four days prior. The Medical Team had concluded that she was on the verge of complete Chakra Exhaustion. Sakura admitted after a while that when they had found Ino, she could barely feel her pulse. She could barely feel the life that was within the blonde. She had poured as much chakra into Ino's system that she had placed her into a comatose state of being, which was why she had been out for four days now. It had been the safest way to preserve the fleeting life force that was within the blonde's body. Once back in the safety that Konoha provided, she was immediately taken to the Hospital, where Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura spent the next eight hours bringing her vitals to a stable point.

During those eight hours, everything seemed to stretch on for an eternity. He had been pacing back and forth constantly, thinking of ways to better train the blonde. Thinking of ways to apologize to those close to her, should she not survive. He was not an optimist from the beginning but he knew the will power of the blonde was strong, something like this would not end her. Not until she reached all her desired goals. He had seen a few familiar faces pass through the Hospital Wing, the news of her condition passing through the village like wild fire.

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, seeing all of her close comrades come in and ask about her condition. Maybe he was hoping for someone to blame him for his careless ways of teaching her. Maybe he was hoping for someone to yell at him for not arriving fast enough to aid her. However, no one said a word to him. No one looked at him with disdain or anger. Kurenai had come by with her child and Shikamaru in tow, a misty look in her eye. The Shadow User looked as if he were on the verge of passing out. It wasn't long after that the Akimichi showed up, fat tears rolling down his face.

The reunion of Team 10 was a solemn one without the presence of the energetic blonde. Kakashi had fought with himself, wondering if he should apologize and it seemed as if they picked up on his remorseful feelings. Shikamaru was the first to speak to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, a stern look in his eyes.

"_No one blames you," he said in a low tone. "Ino is stubborn, she'll pull through."_

It was at that point that he almost felt like laughing. He wanted to laugh because he was sure that he looked so pathetic before them. He was just some old man, wanting the forgiveness from the younger generation. He was just an outsider in this situation. He had no right to be as worried as he was. He had no right to care about the blonde as much as he did. Yet he simply nodded his head, unable to speak the words on his mind. Yet he continued to pace up and down the room of the waiting area, as if it were his own child who was in such a severe condition. As it were his loved one just beyond those doors.

What right did he have?

Despite popular belief, Kakashi was not in control of his emotions. He was not that callous and aloof Shinobi that everyone perceived him to be. He had carefully constructed this persona of his over more than half of his life, ever since he had lost his mentor and his teammates. He had become a person that people wanted to look up to. He demanded the attention that he thought he deserved. He had become an entity that would do anything for the sake of his village. He had shed gallons upon gallons of blood in order to strike fear into the hearts of many. That was what he had become. But in reality, he was still lost. He still wasn't entirely sure who he was. Was he Kakashi? Was he the shell of what was left behind all those years ago? Was he the friend that he had lost, Obito? Who was he?

Being around the Yamanaka, she had seen right through his mask though she never said anything. She caused him to question himself on countless occasions, which was not something he had been prepared for. Hell, nothing could have prepared him for dealing with the Yamanaka Heiress. He honestly wondered how Asuma had handled her intuitive nature. How did he handle the challenge that was in her eyes? How did he handle that secretive smile that came to her lips? How did he handle Ino? She was an open book, easily to be read but at the same time this air of mystery clung to her. It was almost as if she were more than one person.

She was an anomaly.

She was a book that he was unable to completely read and understand.

"That look on your face doesn't suit you, Captain."

He blinked, snapping out of his thoughts, looking over at the smirking blonde. Tired eyes gazed upon him, a slender brow raising slightly. She inhaled deeply through her nose, nostrils flaring in mild pain as she gathered up some strength to sit up properly. He felt his body tense, wanting to help her get comfortable but from what he understood about the blonde, she liked to do things on her own, if she was capable.

"How long have I been out," she asked, once settling into an upright position.

"Roughly four days," he stated, grabbing a pitcher of water and pouring her a glass. He reached out, offering it to her but a frown came to her face. He only then noted the sweat beginning to dot her forehead. It must have taken her a bit of her strength to move just now. With a small chuckle, he moved closer to her, placing the rim of the glass on her lips.

Teal eyes flickered over to him before she focused her attention on the glass, taking the offered drink. She nodded her head after a while, before he pulled the glass away from her lips. "Four days, huh?" She breathed out after swallowing the remaining water in her mouth. He could see the anger that filled her eyes. He watched her jaw clench as she was not happy with herself, as he knew she would be upon waking up. Her hands had curled into weak fists and he placed his hand on top of hers. She flinched slightly, glancing down at the sudden action before giving him a questioning stare.

"You did well, Yamanaka," he offered with a small smile.

She rolled her eyes, a small snort of disapproval leaving her. "Yeah right, I nearly killed myself out there." A slight sniff left her as she felt her eyes beginning to burn. "I….I had to call for backup and I almost didn't make it. Tell me, how is that a job well done, Captain?"

"Do you remember what I told you before you left, right?" He asked, looking at her. "I asked that you come back in one piece. Injuries are almost a given on any mission, regardless of rank. Despite the condition you came back in, you made it back in one piece. Therefore, I decree that it was certainly a job well done."

A tear fell from her eyes and she immediately moved to wipe it away. A small smile came to her face and she looked away from him, knowing that the tears would continue to come. "Thank you, Captain."

* * *

"His name was Amuro Fuugara or so that was the name that he had given me," Ino stated as she stood before the Hokage. "When I had reached the village in Shimo, I had made sure that there was no one within the perimeter before I continued to investigate. I had noted that there was a faint residue of a Chakra signature in this area." She pointed to a location on a map laid before them.

"Seeing how it was suspicious, I made the objective decision to investigate that area. The front door was locked, so I had used the back window to enter the building, as it was slightly ajar to begin with. The reason I chose that route was to ensure that should anyone still be inside the building, I would have the upperhand in stealth." She paused to take a small rest, clearing her throat in the process. "The Chakra signature was strongest by a bookshelf on the bottom floor of the house. After further inspection, I found that it was hiding a passageway. Without too much hesitation, I went down the passageway only to find that there seemed to be a laboratory of sorts there."

"Can you tell me what it looked like," Tsunade asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, lifting one hand to grasp her chin lightly. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to listen to the Yamanaka's mission report.

"Of course, Lady Tsunade." She straightened her back, rolling her shoulders slightly. "There were at least ten to twelve glass cylinders with in the room, a yellow liquid inside each of them. Within each tube, there were the small bodies in varying proportions of children. In my opinion, I believe that they are cultivating and experimenting with orphans from the War there. They had files and reports littered around the room, as well as tools that are used in the Medical Field."

"When did you encounter the enemy?"

"It was not more than five minutes after the room, do I believe that I had triggered a signal to alert someone else that I was within the laboratory. What was peculiar about the enemy, Fuugara, is that I was unable to sense his Chakra until he or I was in close proximity of one another." She shifted her weight, a feeling of inadequacy overcoming her. "I am not sure how he was able to do such a thing, as during our encounter, it seemed as if he were solely relying on Taijutsu as a means of attack."

The older woman nodded as she continued to think about all the information that was being given to her. "Would you liken this laboratory as similar to the hidden bases that Orochimaru has had in the past."

"Unfortunately, having not seen one for my own eyes, I cannot give you a decisive conclusion. However, if you feel that it is similar then I have no reason to doubt you, Lady Tsunade." She tilted her head to the side slightly. "Perhaps it would be best to get the opinion of Orochimaru himself on this matter."

The Hokage smirked at the careful answer that Ino had given her. "I see, I shall do as such. Now tell me, why did you decide to send out a distress signal?"

Licking her lower lip, she glanced at the company that they had in the room before nodding her head. "When I realized that I was unable to sense the enemy's presence, I knew that it would greatly hinder my abilities. I had assessed his body and stature briefly, concluding that he would easily overpower me, should I make a single mistake. I also took into account that he may have other people with him, as he expected me to be someone by the name of Touzen."

"After I had managed to distract him in the laboratory by breaking one of the glass tubes, I was unsure of what I would be facing once I reached outside. He had the ability to use Lightning with the gauntlet on his arm and that is not something that I can easily counter with my own Nature. Once I reached outside, I decided that it would be best to avoid his attacks rather than fully engage him. I knew that he would not let me leave after I had discovered their lab, so I sent out the distress signal. I figured that if we could learn more about their experiments then we could stop whatever may be brewing within their group."

"That is rather impressive, Yamanaka. However, you still managed to engage with the enemy, despite sending the distress signal."

"That is correct, Lady Tsunade. I had created decoys in order to continue his perusal and I had left down my guard by resting for a few hours. He had managed to dispel both of my clones and track me down. It was then that I knew that I had no other option than to engage in combat with him."

"And all that had transpired between the two of you, led to you nearly killing yourself in the line of duty," Tsunade stated, pressing her lips together in a thin line. "Did you think it necessary to push yourself so far?"

"It will always be life or death situations out on the field, if I am pushed into a corner, I will do anything to survive. Even if it means pushing myself beyond my limitations. It may be due to my lack of experience on the field but the decisions I had made that day were all just, in my opinion." She brushed back the bangs that fell in front of her eyes. "There was no doubt in my mind that I would not last until backup arrived, even if they showed up with me giving my final breath. I did not carelessly throw myself into battle without some sort of plan."

"Understood," Tsunade murmured after a small pause of silence. "That is all that we require of you, Yamanaka. You shall be reviewed and I will have your results back within a week's time. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," she breathed out, bowing her head before turning to leave the Hokage's Office.

She had been released from the Hospital only a few hours ago and had been thrown into an interrogation immediately afterwards. Despite the severity of the mission, it was still her first mission into joining the ranks of Anbu. She needed to be reviewed carefully and the questions that she had been asked throughout the entire ordeal were brutal. Every decision she had made would be depicted and dissected. Every Technique she used would be evaluated. She had to tell them everything from the beginning to the end. The time limit that she had been given would even be reviewed. But it wasn't solely about her joining the ranks of Anbu. There was something brewing in the shadows that caused concern to grow within the Hokage. It was only a matter of time before the truth would be exposed.

Letting out a heavy sigh, the blonde had reached the bottom step that lead to the Hokage Tower before she recognized a familiar Chakra signature. At least she knew that her Sensor capabilities were not wavering in strength and sensitivity. Glancing up, she offered a small smile to the person before her. He offered a lazy waved of the hand as they came closer to one another.

"It's good to see you out of the hospital," Shikamaru stated gently.

She nodded her head and let out a noise of surprise as she was pulled into a brief yet firm hug. She immediately returned the gesture of affection before they pulled away from one another. "Just...don't scare me or Chouji like that again," he said in a shaky breath.

"You know that I can't promise anything but I'll try my best," she replied in a demure manner, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry for worrying you both."

He nodded his head and gave her shoulder a tight squeeze. He placed a cigarette in his mouth as they continued to walk away from the Hokage Tower. The blonde made a comment about how he should really quit the habit, as she always did and he rolled his eyes in response. They walked towards the heart of the village, engaging in idle talk before Ino decided to stop by one of the bookstores.

"I'll catch you later, Shikamaru," she said with a gentle wave and he nodded in return. Entering the bookstore, she smiled to herself as she walked up and down the many aisles. She stopped in front of a section that would cause questions to arise, should someone familiar saw her. She eyed the many different spines of the books, her slender fingers dancing across the titles.

"You know, I thought I mentioned before that I'm a Sensor," she playfully mused out as a presence neared her.

"You have mentioned it to me if my memory is correct," a low voice said as he settled in position beside her.

"Are you following me for fun or did you need to speak with me, Captain?" She asked as she pulled out a yellow book, skimming through the pages.

"If you wouldn't mind, I was wondering if we could have a discussion about your latest mission," he suggested carefully. "I noticed something rather peculiar."

Snapping the book close, she grinned to herself, teal eyes glancing up at the silver haired male. "You're wondering how I did it, aren't you?"

"I can't deny my growing curiosity," he admitted, glancing down at the mirth filled eyes that gazed at him intensely.

With a shrug of her shoulder, she leaned against the bookcase, her lower lip being bit into by her teeth. "It was difficult to use but I had been practicing on my days off," she started slowly. "It was supposed to be a surprise, honestly, I didn't want to use it when I wasn't fully confident. However, in that time, I thought it was my only shot at surviving the whole ordeal."

Pushing off the bookcase, she clasped her hands behind her back, leaning back on the heel of her feet. "I had been watching you use it during our training and I thought that it would be fun to learn how to use it. After all, you managed to teach Sasuke and I have seen firsthand what that Technique is capable of, so I thought….why not."

He hummed in acknowledgement as he listened while scanning through a book that he had chose while she was speaking. He closed it gently before turning to face her. He could see the apprehension in her eyes, as if she were wondering if he was upset with her taking his Technique. Her body language showed that she was nervous about his response. He felt glad that he was still able to read her, half of the time at least.

"Would you mind showing it to me?"

* * *

Sweat slid down the side of her face as she stood before him, breathing heavily. Roughly a week without training had taken a toll on her body. Adding in the fact that she had nearly died because of Chakra Exhaustion, her body wasn't reacting the way that she wanted it to. This was the third attempt that she had tried for him, barely even getting the correct amount of Chakra to a single point in her hand. She used the back of her hand to wipe away the perspiration, letting out a heavy sigh. Frustration was evident on her face and addressed in the way she impatiently tapped her foot on the ground.

"There's no need to overexert yourself," Kakashi stated as he moved towards her. "You're body may still be recovering from the stress that was placed on it."

"With all due respect, Captain, you don't need to tell me what I already know," she snapped out, wincing slightly before she bowed her head. "Sorry."

A low chuckle came from him as he understood her frustrations. Sasuke had difficulties with this Technique in the beginning as well and a wave of nostalgia washed over him. She had that same look in her eyes that the Uchiha had in those days. He could only conclude that the reason she was able to perform that Technique was due to the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins at the time. People and Shinobi alike could do amazing things when they were placed in those kinds of situations and dangerous environments. Now that she was in a calmer setting, she had to concentrate solely on the Technique, which was proving to be difficult given that her body was not used to it and it was a different Nature Type than she was used to performing.

Another frustrated groan left the blonde at another failed attempt and she huffed in annoyance, throwing a scathing glare at him. "Aren't you going to tell me I'm doing this wrong or something?" She placed a hand on her hip, cocking it out to the left and tapped her foot on the ground.

Even despite her time recovering, he was glad to see that the fire in her had yet to die out. Another chuckle left him as he uncrossed his arms from in front of his chest, realizing that if he didn't guide her then she would more than likely explode. "Well, first of all, your form is improper for the Technique. You're leaning over your too much, therefore the Chakra isn't flowing properly."

He slowly moved behind her, pulling her by the shoulders to straighten out her back. "You only want to lean forward that much when you're ready to strike the enemy and you have enough power with the Chidori." His arms moved from her shoulders down to her arms, positioning them properly before her. He used his foot nudging her ankles to help space them out properly. "Secondly, you want to have a strong stance on the ground, as this Technique could go awry given how much strength you put behind it."

Her heart was pounding in her chest, throat and ears as he moved behind her. She tensed when his hands rested on her shoulders, moving her body how he saw fit. When they moved from her shoulders and down her forearms, she felt the erratic beating in her chest skip a few beats. There was a heat coming to her face and she knew that her cheeks were turning red, spanning out and up to the tips of her ears. He had been in close proximity to her before, so it was strange that her body was reacting the way it was now. Could it be that her back as pressed against his chest? Could it be that she could feel his breath tickling the side of her face and the nape of her neck as he moved about behind her? Biting her lower lip, she almost wanted to chide him for being too close, but she knew that he was only doing this to show her the proper position.

His hands gripped her wrists, placing one hand around one of her wrist to hold down the other arm. She inhaled sharply as he leaned over to glance down at her arms and hands, pulling them down a little lower. His low voice hummed in her ear though her head was so dizzy that she couldn't make out his words. When his hands moved the her sides to sink her hips lower and have her bend her knees, she immediately moved away. She could almost feel the heat radiating from her face and she wondered if there was steam rising from her ears.

"I-I think I understand it now, Captain," she stammered out. She buried her face in her hands briefly, trying to calm herself down.

"Oh? Well then alright show me," Kakashi mused out in a playful tone.

Spinning around with wide eyes, she opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't leave her. There in his eyes, there was a glimmer of mischief and she felt her face grow a darker shade of red. He had to admit that he had picked up on her growing anxiety as she had become silent as soon as he went to put her in proper stance. He also had to admit that the dark shade of red that touched her cheeks was an added bonus. When her eyes narrowed on him and a slow snarl came to her lips, he had to admit that maybe he pushed his limits in teasing her a bit too far.

"You," she growled out. "You…." she repeated, feeling a wave of embarrassment come over her. "You pervert," she seethed out though she glanced away from him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now now, I wouldn't go that far, you asked me to tell you what you were doing wrong and so I did," Kakashi replied with a slight grin. "It isn't my fault that you reacted the way you did."

"You knew what you were doing," she accused with a slight snort. "It's not like you understand how-" She caught herself, pressing her lips together tightly as her eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"What was that Yamanaka," he asked, eager to know what she was about to say.

"Forget it," she hissed out venomously, that flush on her cheeks never fading. "Anyways, I'm tired and I'm going to go home to rest." She yanked on her ponytail out of a nervous habit. "We'll resume training tomorrow, okay?"

"Should I walk you home," he asked, out of concern, not knowing how far she had pushed herself today.

"N-No!" She cleared her throat. "No, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Captain."

She quickly bowed before leaving the Training Grounds they frequented. Once she was far enough away, she placed a hand over her chest, breathing heavily. She felt absolutely mortified at this point. How could she react to him like that? They had been in far more intimate position, see post-training stretching regime, yet now was the time that her body decided to wage war with her. Wiping away the sweat that dotted her brow and patting her cheeks slightly, she wanted to snap out of whatever she was feeling. There was no denying that Kakashi wasn't attractive because that would be the biggest lie that she had ever told herself. She knew that she admired him as a Shinobi as well. She had never allowed herself to think anything more of it, not until today. Maybe it was because she was still recovering that her guard had been lowered. She honestly hadn't expected him to get as close as he had, she hadn't been prepared. He usually told her how to fix her stance, never had be moved her into position like that.

Biting her lower lip, she shook her head as she continued to walk home. What she needed was a nice long bath to clear her mind. With all that had been happening with her recently, she needed some time to herself. Everything was so jumble up inside of her head that she could only conclude that was why she had been that way with him. Ino was not the type of woman who fawned over a man and became a blushing damsel in distress, at least not anymore. She had learned after a while that that wasn't the type of woman she wanted to be. She often liked to daydream about falling in love and being swept off her feet but as a Kunoichi, she didn't have time to be a hopeless romantic, no matter how appealing it sounded. She knew better than to be easily flustered by the opposite sex. She knew better than to listen to what he body wanted.

After all, she was the most ideal Kunoichi to follow through with Seduction missions. She knew how to read the body language of another. She knew exactly how to get them to fall prey to her more than capable hands. She knew how to elicit excitement and desire in a target. She knew all of the pros and cons of seduction, therefore there should be no reason as to why she would miss out on clues of teasing. The way his hands had so carefully slid down her shoulders, trailing across her arms had left behind a trail of heat. The way he had moved closer to her and caused her mind to run blank. How dare he overpower her in an area that she thrived in. She knew better than to believe that he was trying to seduce her but the way he carried himself, she couldn't read him as easy as a usual target of hers.

Letting out a huff of annoyance as she walked into her empty house, she made her return known, despite not having anyone to greet. It was a habit that she was unable to break. Tossing her keys on top of the counters of her kitchen, she trudged upstairs. Walking into the bathroom, she turned on the water, preparing a bath that she deserved. She had to admit, much to her dismay, that he had caught her off guard but it wouldn't happen again. She chose to think of this as part of her training. He would use any means to make sure she was prepared at all times. Looking into the mirror, she frowned realizing that there was still a faint residue of a blush of her cheeks. With a sigh, she yanked out her ponytail, only to pull it into an unkempt bun on top of her head.

Discarding her clothes, she turned off the running water in her tub, dropping a few scented oils in the water, she lazily stirred the water. The temperature was just to her liking before she slowly climbed into the water and let out a breath of contempt. She leaned her head against the tiles, gazing up at the ceiling. She thought back to the prior events, a another flush touching her warmed cheeks. Sinking lower into the water, so it came just over her nose. She blew into the water in a disgruntled manner, closing her eyes as the sound of bubbles being made reached her ears.

How dare he.

**AN: Well, I made something happen in this chapter, like I promised. I wanted to make it a bit funny and light, given the last couple of chapters. ****SENSUAL TOUCHING SEXUAL TENSIOOOONNNN**** Also, I wanted to make Ino begin to think about Kakashi, no longer thinking him as just **_**Captain Hatake**_**. Though guys, the whole Captain thing is just hot, like my FEElingSSSSSS. Anyways, I wanted to make her start thinking of him as a man and her as a woman. No longer the teacher/mentor kind of thing. So things will certainly begin to heat up from here on out. Also, I hope I didn't make Ino too...uh what's the word...Hinata-ish. XD Like I feel like since she wasn't expecting it, her reaction was just but we all know that Ino is a smoldering temptress and will not let something like this happen again. ****In fact (Spoiler Alert!) she may even turn the tables, who knows.**** But it's about time I focus on their love, right? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the eighth installment of **_**Purple Haze**_**. Feedback is appreciated and thanks for reading! - Tinyraver**


	9. Shift

_**AN: I want to apologize! I usually update this story twice a week but I haven't been feeling well, so I was slacking. Also I was playing video games to pass the time that I was ill. Hopefully, this week, I'll be back on the proper updating schedule. Thank you for the reviews! I am really glad that you all are enjoying this story thus far. I really didn't want to make it so…..long but that's just how it works. Since this is Chapter Nine, I think that I will try to end it on Chapter Eighteen. So that means, we're at a halfway point as of now, so I really really need to make more things happen. Wish me luck? Anyways, happy reading~**_

_**Rating: Rated M for Violence, Sexual Themes and Language**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

**009 Shift**

* * *

He had always known what he was doing, no matter the situation, no matter the atmosphere, Kakashi always knew what he was capable of. He took careful and precise measures to make sure all things went accordingly, for he was a control freak underneath it all. Now, there wasn't necessarily anything wrong with being the way he was, in his opinion, but he knew that it often worked the nerves of those around him. But that was where he found most of his humor throughout the day. He knew exactly how to receive the reactions that he wanted through careful manipulation of the environment or conversation. That was simply how he worked and it seemed to cause him the least amount of problems.

Despite what most people thought of him, Kakashi was not a full blown pervert. He had created that persona after the likeliness of Obito at a younger age. After all these years, it was an extremely difficult habit to end. He had grown fond of the Icha Icha Paradise novels that he had cherished above all else. The innocence and childish antics of sneaking around the women's bathhouse was rather refreshing, even though he only entertained the idea, never following through. He had a great respect for all women and Kunoichi alike. They were a very independent and capable gender. Sure, while growing up, he had underestimated their prowess but as he aged and times changed, he grew to truly appreciate them. For there was nothing like feeling the soft skin of another in bed. There was nothing like the aroma of femininity that tickled his nose when they walked by. There was truly nothing better than the company of a good and honest woman.

So why had he yet to find someone to greet him when he came home?

He often thought it was because love was simply not for him. Not to say that he didn't believe in love, no that wasn't the case. In reality, the silver haired Jounin was a hopeless romantic. He enjoyed the idea of wild romances that seemed irrational and impossible. He enjoyed reading about the thrill of a forbidden love. Maybe that was why he enjoyed all the installments of the Icha Icha Paradise novels. Each book told tales of people throwing caution to the wind, finding love in the most unexpected of ways or in the most cliche manner possible. He watched his Genin Team find love in such instances, both cases of childhood adoration and admiration. It was truly a heartwarming ordeal, being able to witness such pure forms of unwavering love. He could still witness those emotions to this day, as they only seemed to grow stronger as the years went on. He had to admit, that perhaps that he felt a bit envious of them. He too wished for a romance such as that but he would never admit it aloud. He would never say that he craved to be so enthralled and enchanted by another that he lost all common sense.

He chuckled to himself, recalling a time when he had run into a love struck Naruto, that grin on his face had seared itself into his mind. It was a grin of a man who was truly happy, truly in love. Oh, how he craved that. How he wished he could find someone who invoked those kinds of reactions from him. Now, call him a bit of a narcissist and he would agree, but he understood that he was a decent looking man. Strong jaw, broad shoulders, decent height and what not, but he did understand that his personality may be slightly off putting. He knew that he wasn't necessarily the best at explaining how he felt. He knew that he wasn't the first person to start a conversation or even join in on idle chit chat. He knew all his faults yet he had hoped that someone would still take interest in him.

Of course, woman had taken interest in him but he had to admit that none of them appealed to him on a deeper level. Perhaps his standards were too high, as they should be. He wanted to find that connection with someone. He wanted to have a woman who would take in all his flaws and imperfections and love him unconditionally. Yet, he also wouldn't mind if they chided him from time to time about his mannerisms and antics. He wanted someone who could stand on their own but also need him in the comforts of their privacy. Someone who would let down their walls when they were alone and eventually help him let down his. Perhaps, what he wanted was someone who was far too complex to understand yet simple at the same time. Maybe such a partner did not exist but he knew he was lying to himself.

There was one person that was on his mind more often than not. Now, he wouldn't say that he was in love with said person but there was a mutual attraction between the two. That much he understood. So was it wrong of him to test how far he could push them to their limits? Was it wrong of him to possibly think that he may have a fleeting chance of the romance that he so desired? Was it wrong of his to be curious about the other? He was absolutely enchanted by them. He was wholeheartedly infatuated with them. However, the actually thought of falling so deeply and madly in love with them was...terrifying. To think that he was in a situation like this was beyond him. To think that he easily lost all of the careful years of control that he had created around them, well it was a bit absurd. He would not say it was love, rather it was attraction. It was an admiration for the person on his mind. That was all but although he was hesitant about it, he was curious. How far would it go or would it burn out before his true hopes could come true?

Everything about Yamanaka Ino was thrilling. Everything about Yamanaka Ino captivated him in such a way that he had a hard time coming back from such a shock. Only a fool would deny her beauty. Only a fool would deny her perfection. He couldn't really understand when he had started thinking of her in this light. It would have been from the very beginning. She had that look in her eyes, one that promised many things. One that could grant someone anything and everything they wanted yet nothing all at the same time. She was fire and ice, burning him with her gaze but the chilling calculation in her eyes and the movements of her body caused him to still before falling head first into chaos. She was truly a mystery to him, despite all the time that he spent with her. She often talked about her childhood and vaguely spoke of the feelings that she struggled to overcome. However, that was all that he knew and he couldn't help but wonder what else went on in that head of hers. He couldn't help but wonder about her. He couldn't help that she was usually on his mind.

Just like him, she knew what she was doing. She could be toying with him, with that ever insightful nature of hers, and he was allowing himself to be strung along like some pathetic fool. However, he knew that wasn't the case and yet he truly had no idea what was happening between them. He would not deny that he had grown fond of her company. He enjoyed that spark that glittered in those oceanic hues of hers. He enjoyed the cocky grin that would find home of her lips. He enjoyed just about everything that Ino offered to him. Somewhere deep within his heart and mind, he knew that he wanted more from her. He wanted to everything about her. He wanted to know the real Yamanaka Ino. Those thoughts terrified him to no end.

He had tried to think of countless of reasons as to why, should he pursue, that it would never work. He was at least a decade her senior, she was still barely legal in his eyes. She was still going through the motions of becoming an adult. She was still loud, arrogant, and bossy. Everything about her screamed that she was still too young and yet everything about her screamed that she was way beyond his league. She was what mother's warned their sons about. A woman who could break a man's heart with a simple look, a simple smile. She was everything that a young girl could hope to be in the future. Confident and lethal while also being absolutely gorgeous at the same time. She was something out of an Icha Icha Paradise novel. A heroine that didn't need anyone to come save her, she could handle any and everything on her own. She was truly perfection. That was something that he could never have.

That was simply just one of the reasons why it would never happen. Another was the fact that she was the student of one of his comrades. He had heard so much praise and pride that left Asuma's mouth about the Yamanaka Heiress. He had also heard of the nightmare inducing things that he would do to anyone who would ever break her heart. He had seen the lethal glint in his eyes when he had spoken about the Uchiha, when he had defected from the Village. Then again, he could understand the overwhelming protectiveness for their female students. Kakashi too had felt the same way about Sakura when she had shed endless rivers of tears for the Uchiha. He had wanted to curse and castrate the Uchiha himself, though he had been soon filled with guilt. He should have known that the Uchiha would become that way because they were similar, but he had never seen it coming. He felt like it had been his fault that the Uchiha had run away from the bonds that he created so he he too made a promise to bring him back to Konoha for both Sakura's and Naruto's sake. But enough about Sasuke, he simply understood the lengths that he would go to protect the young hearts of those of his Team. He could truly sympathize with Asuma during those times and he almost felt as if he were going against his friend. What if things were to fall apart should they indulge in a relationship? He would end up hurting someone that was so cared for by Asuma. Not to mention, he had two, no three other people to worrying about that took place in Asuma's stead.

Least he no forget about Sakura. A small shiver rolled down his spine as he thought of the pink haired Medic. He knew for a fact that she was very protective over the blonde woman. It had been shown by the way she showed up on his doorsteps, giving him a warning blow for leaving Ino unattended. If that had only been a warning then he loathed to think of what the actual punishment would be. Yet another shiver tickled across his skin as he rubbed his face. What would happen should he find himself in romantic relations with the Yamanaka? How would Sakura react? He knew that he would get a stern talking to and probably multiple threats. He had promised to himself that he would keep Ino safe for the sake of her being in close ties with Sakura. That certainly didn't mean for him to become romantically involved with her. That would be like betraying someone dear to his heart, which was not something that he could do.

He should leave things as they were, allowing them to die out before it got out of control, but Ino was beyond his control. She surprised him time and time again, causing him to question himself. There was no way of knowing what exactly she wanted from all of this. Her reaction the other day proved that she was flustered with is unexpected teasing. In his opinion, it all had been worth it. Perhaps he was trying to do something to ease the tension from her shoulders. Maybe he was trying to recover from the dark thoughts of losing a student, a person he had come to care for. Maybe he was just being selfish. He wondered if he should apologize to her, it certainly was uncalled for but then again, their relationship was rather odd. Hopefully, she would laugh it off and they could continue on as usual. However, he knew the Yamanaka well, knowing that she would probably try to get back at him in some way or another. He chuckled to himself, realizing that he may have picked an unintentional fight with her.

But that was what made her so fascinating to him. She never backed down from a challenge. She grabbed life by the horns and commanded it to do her biddings. She was someone that he had grown to admire. She was someone who had opened his eyes to the world around him. He had never thought of someone in such a manner, at least not since Rin. Perhaps this was a positive path that he was embarking on. Or maybe it was one that he shouldn't even bother going down.

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

As expected, training went about in a normal manner. It seemed as if she completely disregarded everything that had happened yesterday. He was impressed that she kept up an air of professionalism but at the same time, he had been hoping that she would react in a fashion that would give him an inkling of what was going on in her mind. Then again, the Yamanaka excelled in all things that were in the realm of the mind, so it was only to be expected that she would keep up a cool expression. It was almost frustrating to him. Like he was some young man pining for the attentions of a woman yet he would never overstep the boundaries that had be created between them. He had crossed them the other day and although he was very curious to get her opinion, he was hesitant. Maybe it was rejection that he feared. Maybe it was acceptance that he struggled to grasp the concept of. He was unsure of his only feelings towards the blonde. She had opened up doors that he had never thought of opening himself.

He had never known a fear like this before.

Without any incident arising throughout their training session, he had to say that he was rather disappointed, in who? He wasn't sure but he was leaning more towards himself in those regards. He had wanted to say something to provoke the blonde but he always fell short of saying anything. He simply kept his eye on her, watching more than he should. His eyes lingering for seconds too long and he knew that it didn't go unnoticed. He caught the small curl of the corner of her lips. He caught the way that she would purposefully cock her hip out in a dramatic fashion when speaking with him, when she walked closer to him. He noticed all the miniscule movements of her body language and the way her eyes narrowed on him. He noticed it all yet he didn't have the gall to present his findings. He didn't have the confidence to face what was right in front of him. He was scared of her and what she could possibly offer him. He was scared to know if he was just being strung along like a lost puppy.

He feared the Yamanaka.

A groan left her as he pushed her leg closer to her chest, a small popping of joints could be heard. Her brows furrowed briefly and her lips pressed together in a lush pout. He could feel his heart leap into his throat at the sudden display of such an expression. Her face relaxed after a few more minutes of stretching, before she pushed her leg towards him, signalling that she was ready for the other leg to be stretched. Her eyes gazed up at him in a manner that would likely drop a man to his knees, he knew what game she was playing and he was hopelessly falling for it. Swallowing whatever liquid there was in his mouth to ease his suddenly dry throat, he switched legs, mimicking the motions he had performed on the other leg. Once again, she had done the same antics, her joints popping, the groan and the ending result of a sigh. She went through those expressions that in turn reminded him of an erotic display, which only further increased his growing anxiety. He knew what she was doing yet he was so captured in the moment that he couldn't pull his eyes and mind away from other thoughts.

"Kakashi?"

Blinking he looked into the intense gaze of her eyes, the shimmered like the ocean and glittered like waves caught in the sun. "Good, I thought I lost you," she stated in a casual tone. She looked away from him, staring up at the setting sky. "As I was saying, do you think that I'll be able to get the Technique down by the end of the month?"

His mind was still reeling from how easily his name rolled off the tip of her tongue. Numb. That was what he felt. He released his grip on her legs, leaning back on the heel of his feet. He dangled his arms over his knees, knowing that he was being the unprofessional one here. With a slight sigh, he shook the thoughts shrouding his mind away. He reached up, stroking his jaw slightly, bouncing a bit in thought. "I think that with proper dedication, you'll be able to perform it within that time range."

"Really?" She had hopped up from her position so quickly that it caught him off guard. Her eyes sparkled with glee as she moved closer to him, barely a few inches away from his face. Her eyes searched his for a few moments before a sly grin came to her lips. There was something about that grin that caused his mouth to truly run dry. It was the way her eyes narrowed slightly that caused him to feel...flustered. That crooked grin on her lips suited her, that was one thing he did understand. "I see, well then that's good news," she replied moving away from him, a satisfied grin on her lips.

What was she aiming for?

Her tactics were not something that he was used to. When it came to situations like these, he could easily understand what another was wanting from him. He would keep his wits about him and react accordingly to the situation. With the Yamanaka Heiress, she was hard to read. She gave small hints as to what she was aiming for but they would vanish in a matter of seconds. It was almost like a game of poker, one was bluffing while the other was sitting on a hand with a royal flush. One was the winner and the other was simply there thinking that they knew how the game was played. Of course, he was the latter of the two options, as he had no clue what could be happening. He had no idea of how she wanted to play this game. Should he take a bite? Or would she completely devour him?

"You know, Captain…" She said slowly, a gentle expression coming to her features. She pulled her arms and knees close to her body, resting her chin on the tops of her kneecaps. "I don't think I ever really expressed my gratitude to you."

He scratched the side of his cheek, completely thrown off by the sudden change of the mood. "Oh? For what, might I ask?"

She clucked her tongue in slight annoyance, rolling her eyes slightly though a small smile touched her lips. "For everything, I really appreciate you taking the time out to train me, I know there aren't a lot of people who could see….see my potential. Both you and Captain Mitarashi have stuck with me since the beginning and I feel like I have really grown a lot." She bit her lower lip, feeling a slight flush of embarrassment touching her cheeks. "Also, I was really happy to know that you came when I sent out my distress signal...I mean…"

She turned her head towards him, laying her cheek against her knees. A brilliant smile came to her flush face. "Thank you."

He was stunned by the dazzling smile, the sincerity in her voice. Sure, there had been plenty of times when people had given and shown their gratitude towards him. But this, somehow felt like it was bigger than all of those past moments. He was at a loss for words. There were emotions that surged through him that were unsettling but felt like they were...right in this moment. Ah, he was in trouble. Reaching up he, Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, a small smile touching his lips. He was trying to figure out the right words to say to her but his mind was so muddled that he was having a hard time coming up with the right words. Was he supposed to tell her that he really should be the one thanking her? Was he supposed to tell her that if not for her, he wouldn't have grown as a person?

Fingers touched his face cautiously and he froze immediately. He looked at the blonde that had suddenly closed the space between them, situating herself on her knees in order to match his height. He watched her carefully as she gazed intensely at his mask, slowly pulling it down towards his chin. She inhaled slowly and he found himself mimicking her. It seemed like she moved closer to him in slow motion. His breath caught in his throat as he felt her warm breath brush across his lips. She quickly moved away, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek, just beneath where the scar ended on the left side of his face. She pulled away, a smile on her lips.

"Thank you," she breathed out.

They stared at one another for a what seemed like eternity before she completely removed herself from his personal space. It was only then that he let out the breath that he had been holding. His heart was racing in erratic patterns in his chest, he could feel the tips of his ears heat up. A small cough left him as he situated his mask back on his face. A small laugh left the Yamanaka as she stood up, patting off her training worn clothing. She pulled her arms behind her back and leaned forward slightly. "I guess that concludes our training today right, Captain?"

Clearing his throat he too stood up and nodded his head. "Y-You're correct. We'll meet back in two days, you have to train with Anko, right?"

The blonde nodded her head in response as she began to pick up her fighting gear that littered the Training Ground. She stopped as she looked over her shoulder, her brows furrowing slightly and he was going to question her sudden stillness when someone came to the area.

"Ah, Yamato," Kakashi called out, offering a lazy wave.

"Captain Hatake," Yamato replied with a curt bow.

"At ease," he said with a small chuckle. "What can we do for you?"

"A-Ah actually Captain, Lady Tsunade wishes for your presence immediately."

He opened his mouth but Ino quickly interjected. "Go on ahead, Captain. I can handle the clean up."

He sighed slightly, wanting to stay behind and to speak with Ino about the incident earlier but he knew better than to try and argue with her. He looked over at Yamato and nodded his head. "Shall we?"

They disappeared and the smile that the blonde had been wearing faded. She let out a strangled noise falling to the ground while flailing her limbs. Puffing out her cheeks, she stared up at the setting sky. What was she doing? She had only meant to tease him in return for what he had done the other day and yet, she ended up doing more than that. What had taken hold of her? Letting out a groan and flailed her limbs in frustration.

Ah, she was in trouble.

* * *

"At the end of the year, I will be resigning my title and I have chosen you to be the next candidate as the Hokage."

His mind was blank by the words that had been said to him. He tried to think of a reason as to why he shouldn't accept the offer. Actually, there were a lot of reasons that he could think of to not be the next candidate. He opened his mouth in order to present his protests but the Hokage raised her hand up to signal that he should keep his peace.

"Naruto is not ready to become the Hokage as of yet, Kakashi. I know that in a few years he will be ready but for now you will have to take my place." Tsunade leaned against her desk, watching the silver haired male before her. "There are plenty of people who believe that you'll do a fine job, including myself. During the World War, you have definitely proven that you are a capable, trustworthy and loyal Shinobi. In all honesty, I wouldn't want anyone else to be the Hokage."

"If you don't mind, Lady Tsunade but...why now?"

Tsunade smiled gently, leaning back in her chair. "It's been a few years since the War has ended and it has taken a toll on me. I have had to make many decisions regarding the safety of the Village and the people who live here. I believe that my reign here has lasted far too long and that is why I have decided to leave my position. Now, I will finish out the year as Hokage and then you shall take my place. Is that alright with you, Hatake?"

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably at the question though he knew that he had no reason to deny the offer. He could agree with her, knowing that she meant that he had changed over the last couple of years. He was no longer blinded by guilt and remorse. He knew that she saw the potential growing within him and maybe from time to time he had thought of becoming the Hokage himself. Perhaps it had something to do with the influence that Obito had had on him. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that a sense of honor ran through him, despite the mild apprehension that rose in the back of his mind.

"If you believe that this position is right for me then I have no reason to doubt your decision, Lady Tsunade."

A low chuckle left the buxom blonde and a mischievous smile touched her lips. "I do hope that this won't break the Yamanaka's heart, seeing how you two will have less time to spend with one another once you take on the position as Hokage."

For the first time in a long time, he could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. Of course, Tsunade would believe something was happening between the two of them. Especially after they had come back from Shimo and he refused to leave her side. There was no way that he could cover up his antics and he knew that surely, there were rumors going around about them. There was no way that he could explain why he had done what he had.

"I assure you that whatever you believe is happening, is not, Lady Tsunade." he countered after clearing his throat nervously.

A look of mirth filled her hazel eyes and she simply nodded her head. "If you say so, Hatake." She chuckled to herself for a moment. "Anyways, I will set up an appointment with you next week, to go over all that you will need to know. You are dismissed."

After he left, the buxom blonde couldn't help but let out a laugh. She had never seen the silver haired Jounin so flustered before. Perhaps pairing him up with the Yamanaka had been a good idea after all. She had had her doubts about how well they would work together but it seemed that they were for nothing. She grinned as her assistant Shizune entered the Office and groaned at the devious grin that was placed upon the Hokage's mauve lips.

"Shizune, why don't we up the bet to two thousand?"

**AN: Important things here. Okay, so since I realized that this is taking place after the World War, Kakashi would becoming the Hokage until Naruto is ready, so I wanted to incorporate that. Also, I wanted to fix their ages a bit too, cause I was looking and in The Last Ino is only 19 and Kakashi is 33, so….yeah it's my story I do what I want. I just made a solid ten year gap in their ages. No much of a difference but whatever XD Hope you all don't mind. Also, there will be a changing of outfits. I really love love LOVE Ino's design in The Last, so why not do it. xD So, did you all enjoy this chapter? I wanted to so Kakashi's inner monologues for Ino, as well as a bit of Ino's feelings. ALSO THE TENSION IS GROWING! WHEN WILL IT BE RELEASED?! SOON I PROMISE XD! And I believe that Tsunade is a hardcore shipper of the couples blossoming in Konoha, because she is all knowing XDDD Anyways, Feedback is always appreciated and I hope you all enjoyed the ninth installment of **_**Purple Haze**_**! Until next time and thanks for reading! - Tinyraver**


End file.
